LES AILES COUPEES
by THEJOY69
Summary: Le Joker n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il vient de trouver par hasard Batman très gravement blessé, gisant dans les poubelles d'une sombre ruelle de Gotham. Curieusement, l'état de la chauve-souris ne le ravit pas, mais alors pas du tout... Si son compagnon de jeu venait à mourir, avec qui allait-il s'amuser ? [En cours]
1. Une chauve-souris à terre

CHAPITRE 1

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à DC COMICS __et à leurs créateurs originaux Bob KANE et Bill FINGER_

* * *

><p>Un autre éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant les hauts gratte-ciel aux corniches ornées de moulures et de gargouilles menaçantes. Le style architectural des inquiétantes constructions offrait une certaine majesté à Gotham. Froide, mystérieuse, Corrompue… voilà comment on pouvait définir cette ville maudite gangrénée depuis des décennies par la folie et les crimes.<p>

Les monstres qui contribuaient à ce mythe étaient nombreux et l'un d'eux, dissimulé sous un long manteau violet, déambulait seul dans Les larges rues orthogonales qui bordaient les imposants immeubles. D'une silhouette mince, l'homme aux cheveux et yeux verts, possédait une peau blanche comme de la craie. Une large bouche rouge sang figée en un sourire sinistre, parachevait son allure que les habitants de Gotham qualifiaient de clownesque. Affublé de différents sobriquets, comme « l'arlequin de haine », « Le prince du crime » ou encore « l'agent du chaos », le redouté criminel préférait répondre au nom du JOKER.

_« Une soirée comme je les aime avec des choses simples : Un grand sourire… un entrainement à la batte… Sans oublier l'essence ! »_

Le ricanement étouffé du criminel accompagna cette pensée alors qu'il se remémorait sa petite visite chez ce cher Alan Brandon, petit gangster sans envergure, assez débile pour croire qu'il fuirait son patron psychopathe. Il avait commis l'erreur de livrer au GCPD quelques détails intéressants sur ses affaires contre une remise de peine. Le JOKER détestait les balances et quelle meilleure manière de le faire comprendre qu'en allant lui-même redonner un éternel grand sourire aux traitres avant de les réduire en poussière…

Le clown qui s'était éloigné de plusieurs pâtés de maisons, sa batte sur son épaule, s'arrêta un instant pour contempler l'incendie qui grandissait rapidement, laissant apparaitre une immense colonne de fumée par delà les bâtiments.

_« Ca aurait du l'attirer depuis longtemps… ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard… Mais où es tu mon petit Batounet ? Où es tu… ? »_ Maugréa le Joker en transformant son rictus en une grimace amère. Il balaya du regard le ciel espérant voir surgir celui qui rendrait sa soirée parfaite. Mais personne ne vint à son grand désespoir.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester d'être ignoré de la sorte.

Soudain, le calme des rues de Gotham fut brisé par les sirènes hurlantes des autorités alertées par l'agitation du Diamond district. Très calmement, le Joker bifurqua dans la première ruelle pour se dissimuler des patrouilles. Il attendit que le concert de sons et lumières s'amenuise pour reprendre sa route. Mais alors que Le clown s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit derrière lui un gémissement presque inaudible. Se retournant sur l'impasse baignée de noir, il crut distinguer une silhouette en difficulté. Elle semblait vouloir s'extirper des détritus mais avait beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir.

Le criminel s'approcha lentement de l'individu, tournoyant d'un air nonchalant sa batte ensanglantée. Il remarqua alors que cette cape noire ne lui était pas inconnue ni ce masque en forme de chauve-souris.

- « Batou ! C'est toi ? » S'exclama le clown en plaquant sa main sur sa joue avec une théâtralité exagérée.

_Cette voix… pas lui… pas maintenant… _ Le justicier releva son visage empreint de douleur vers son grand ennemi.

- « Joker… »

L'homme aux lèvres rubis s'accroupit face à son adversaire, offrant le spectacle de ses dents jaunies.

- « Ce n'est pas la grande forme on dirait… »

Il analysa rapidement l'état du chevalier noir et remarqua qu'il perdait énormément de sang.

- « Ne me dis pas que c'est l'œuvre de cette petite minette de gouttière, pense à offrir de l'herbe à chat lors de votre prochain rendez-vous Bat-Don Juan… la demoiselle sera plus aimable… »

- « Tais-toi ! » Siffla Batman les dents serrées.

Pour unique réponse, le Joker offrit une mimique moqueuse avant de poursuivre le diagnostic du grand blessé. Les bras et jambes de la chauve-souris étaient terriblement tailladés. Batman avait également accusé un coup critique sur son flan gauche, juste au dessous des côtes. Le plus grave à en juger l'importante hémorragie. En effet, l'homme s'était vu transpercé par ce qui semblait être une longue arme blanche. L'armure renforcée n'avait que très peu limité le lynchage.

Il observa avec amusement le chevalier noir sortir difficilement de sa ceinture une sorte de localisateur.

- « Non, non, non... Donne moi ça ! Tes petits oisillons n'ont pas besoin de savoir où tu es, je te veux à moi tout seul » Le clown renversa le blessé sur le dos en le poussant doucement avec la batte pour ensuite lui arracher l'appareil des mains.

Le justicier regarda avec résignation la chaussure du clown s'acharner sur le gadget… il n'en pouvait plus, il avait fourni son dernier effort, Trop fatigué pour se déplacer, trop fatigué pour tenir tête. Son corps brisé voulait céder à la nécessité du repos. Oui, S'endormir sous cette pluie battante…

- « Allez Batsy ! Ne me fais pas la mauvaise blague de mourir ici… »

Le Joker laissa apparaître pour la première fois un visage grave, quelque peu inquiet pour son vieil adversaire qui déclinait rapidement. Il était hors de question que son Némésis rende l'âme ! Pas par la main de quelqu'un d'autre, ce privilège lui revenait.

Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais Il se promit de traquer le coupable…

- « Bon, Je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de te trainer mon grand… tu es quand même un sacré morceau… »

- « Ne… Me touche pas… »

- « Promis… J'ai les mains propres… ou presque… » S'esclaffa le clown en saisissant le justicier malgré ses réticences « Maintenant sois un gentil garçon et laisse toi faire ! »

Le Joker attrapa le bras droit de Batman pour le passer par-dessus son épaule, l'homme masqué incapable de protester physiquement laissa échapper un gémissement sourd « Tu es prêt ? À trois… » il sentit l'étreinte assurée du clown autour de sa taille. « … TROIS ! »

le justicier déchu se retrouva subitement hissé. Cette fois, il ne put retenir son râle de souffrance.

- « Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as mangé Bat ? » Se moqua un Joker crispé sous l'effort.

A présent à la verticale, Le chevalier noir sentit néanmoins que ses jambes pouvaient flancher d'un moment à l'autre. Il devait malheureusement admettre que sans son acolyte comme soutien, il n'aurait pas tenu.

- « Un pied devant l'autre Batou… voilà doucement » rit le Joker d'une voix presque tendre.

Il avait vraiment du mal à maintenir son imposant compagnon qui s'affaissait toujours plus sur son épaule chétive. Une fois sorti de la ruelle, le clown balaya du regard les environs. Sa voiture était garée trop loin… il ne tiendra jamais à pied, il lui fallait un autre véhicule.

Le Joker traina son poids mort vers la première berline qu'il croisa. Arrivé coté passager, il se soulagea du corps en l'appuyant contre la carrosserie.

- « Un instant, je cherche ma clé… ne flanche pas hein… » Ricana le psychopathe en extrayant un petit revolver de sa poche. Avec la crosse il brisa la vitre.

La serrure débloquée, il déposa sans cérémonie l'homme blessé sur le siège, prenant soin de plier ses jambes et de rassembler l'imposante cape.

- « Oups ! tu veux bien m'attendre là mon grand, j'ai oublié quelque chose… »

Depuis sa place, Batman suivit son ennemi de son regard las. Sous une pluie qui redoublait d'intensité, le clown trottina d'un air joyeux en direction de la ruelle, puis revint avec la batte de baseball. Une fois de retour dans le véhicule, il soupira d'aise en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux trempés afin de les peigner grossièrement en arrière.

- "Cadeau d'Harley… n'est ce pas une merveille ?"

Le chevalier noir laissa glisser ses yeux bleus sur la grande matraque tachée de sang puis s'adressa au clown avec une expression pleine d'accusation

- « Qu'as… tu… fait… »

- « Ah ça, tu l'aurais su si tu ne t'étais pas amusé avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir... » Le Joker se pencha sous le volant « Dis, juste comme ça... tu n'aurais pas un bat-démarreur pour voiture volée dans ton attirail ou un truc du genre ? ça m'aiderait… »

Pour seule réponse, un long regard désabusé du justicier.

- « Bon tant pis, je vais faire ça à l'ancienne… » Le Joker frappa violemment du pied le boitier en plastique permettant l'accès aux fils. Dans le large panel de couleur qui s'offrait à lui, il choisit le rouge et le vert.

D'un grand sourire narquois, le clown entreprit de fouiller la ceinture de son comparse pour en extraire un batarang tranchant.

- « Tu es un vrai couteau suisse ma parole ! »

Le criminel s'en servit pour dénuder soigneusement les connecteurs. Après son affaire, il les entrechoqua à plusieurs reprises, provoquant ainsi de petites étincelles dans l'habitacle. Il ne lui fallut que quatre essais pour enfin entendre le vrombissement du moteur.

- « Prêt pour la ballade ? » Le clown se pencha au dessus d'un Batman paralysé par la fatigue, pour attraper la ceinture de sécurité et l'attacher.

- « P… Pourquoi ? » Murmura le justicier alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

- « Oh Bat… tu ne le vois vraiment pas ? ça me blesse… » Répondit le prince du crime en offrant une moue faussement contrariée à l'homme masqué « Disons, que je n'aime pas partager mon compagnon de jeu préféré avec d'autres... mon coté possessif sans doute. »

A l'entente de ces propos, Batman ne put dissimuler sa confusion. Décidément, le Joker était vraiment difficile à suivre...

- « Tu sais, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Pour que tu puisses voir l'enfer que je te réserve, je dois te sauver la vie. »

Un rire strident éclata et Batman se maudit intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir lui coller son poing sur la figure pour le faire taire. Le son résonnait dans sa tête comme une cacophonie infernale.

- « Ah oui j'oubliais… je veux aussi t'apprendre à sourire Batsy… je te l'ai souvent dit : tu es bien trop sérieux et ça me gonfle ! » Le joyeux psychopathe appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, filant à toute allure dans les rues de Gotham « Alors le programme te plait-il ? »

En retour, le silence.

- « Batsy ? Tu m'as entendu ? »

Alors qu'aucune réponse ne faisait écho, Le Joker se tourna vers son passager aux paupières closes. La chauve-souris s'était finalement évanouie d'épuisement.

- « Bonne nuit mon cher ami… »

A SUIVRE.

* * *

><p><em><span>Notes de l'auteur<span> : _

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir._

_ Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. _

_PS : POUR VOIR UNE ILLUSTRATION LIEE A CETTE PREMIERE PARTIE, RENDEZ-VOUS SUR MON PROFIL (œuvre réalisée à main levée par Fuderikusan - merci pour sa contribution)_


	2. Entre les mains d'un fou

CHAPITRE 2

Le Joker ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter la respiration de l'homme en lambeaux à sa droite. Force était de constater que la cage thoracique de celui-ci s'élevait à un rythme de plus en plus faible.

- « Crève et je te re-tue imbécile ! » avertit le clown avec anxiété, un sentiment qu'il croyait disparu depuis longtemps. Très vite, il chassa l'expression froncée de son visage en se rappelant que le type à côté de lui était Batman, ce mec increvable qui avait déjoué nombre de fois la mort, faisant naître à force, l'insupportable mythe que la chauve souris n'était pas humaine.

_Des idiots_… ! Cracha le Joker à l'encontre de tous ces superstitieux. Lui n'avait jamais douté… D'ailleurs c'était cette stupide humanité qui avait rendu l'homme masqué si intéressant à ses yeux.

Arrivé à un carrefour, le clown donna un grand coup de volant. Le véhicule effectua un superbe dérapage contrôlé et ce, malgré une pluie qui augmentait la dangerosité de la route. Il fallait avouer que le redouté criminel était un conducteur de talent. Il avait relié le Diamond district à Upper east side en un temps record. Heureusement pour lui, le trafic à une heure du matin se faisait déjà plus rare. L'habitant honnête ne savait que trop bien qu'il était préférable de rester dans son petit chez soi au lieu d'appâter les bêtes en maraude de Gotham.

Enfin, la voiture se stoppa brusquement à côté de ce qui semblait être un complexe d'appartements abandonnés datant du début du siècle. Cette partie du quartier promise depuis des années à une rénovation, n'avait pas encore eu droit à ses travaux. La faute à une conjoncture économique peu propice au marché immobilier et à la présence de nombreux gangs décourageant les initiatives des rares promoteurs.

_Hum… je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite… _soupira le Joker en regardant le sixième et dernier étage de l'habitation délabrée. Celui dans lequel il s'était aménagé son petit confort.

Lui et son obsessionnelle manie à toujours vouloir être au sommet…

Le clown sortit du véhicule et vint ouvrir la porte de son passager avec un air circonspect. Comment diable allait-il s'y prendre pour trainer le Justicier inconscient en haut ? A présent, il faisait deux fois son poids…

Il jugea que la meilleure solution était de le saisir sous les bras et de le trainer sur le bitume.

Ce qu'il fit.

Pas à pas et très difficilement, le Joker glissa le corps de l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, il héla un tonitruant HARLEY, puis attendit quelques instants devant les premières marches que la jeune femme veuille bien descendre l'aider.

Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne vint…

_C'est pas vrai ! Mais où est-elle encore passée celle là ? _Se demanda le Joker très contrarié par l'absence de son assistante.

Le clown regarda à nouveau le grand blessé en claquant d'agacement sa langue contre son palais.

- « Merde chauve-souris…» jura t'il avant de se résoudre à gravir seul l'infernale épreuve de force.

A plusieurs reprises, le Joker manqua de s'effondrer, déséquilibré par son imposant _paquet_. Pourtant lentement, marche après marche, il réussit l'impossible en menant le chevalier noir jusqu'au sixième étage.

Haletant, transpirant et douloureusement marqué par l'effort, il déposa un instant Batman au sol pour se détendre les bras endoloris et se masser rapidement les lombaires.

- « C'est… aie !… pour ça que je n'ai jamais aimé monter les courses… » S'exclama t'il en hoquetant de rire.

Une fois sur le palier, Il poussa du pied la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

L'appartement réquisitionné était un immense studio au désordre aussi chaotique que l'esprit de son propriétaire. De nombreuses guirlandes rouges et vertes accrochées au plafond, faisaient office d'unique éclairage tandis que l'on pouvait voir sur chaque pan de mur, des tags de menaces, des traces de sang, des inscriptions à la gloire du clown, de terrifiants sourires, ou encore des articles de journaux mettant à l'honneur les exploits du criminel. Bombonnes de gaz et armes en tous genres complétaient le décor du cloaque.

Afin de dissimuler toute présence, d'épais rideaux noirs avaient été disposés sur les hautes fenêtres. Ces dernières caroublées de planches, laissaient juste entrevoir une petite ouverture pour permettre la surveillance des environs. Le mobilier, quant à lui, se résumait à un divan au tissu usé, une grande table, quelques chaises, un lit double en retrait au fond de la pièce ainsi qu'un modeste frigo et une cuisinière stockés dans un léger renfoncement. Et enfin pour compléter le tout, une petite pièce cloisonnée contenant les sanitaires.

Arrivé au centre du studio, le Joker s'approcha du divan. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour soulever du sol la moitié du corps de Batman et faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve en position assise.

Les mains appuyées sur les genoux, le clown jeta un sourire en coin au justicier tout en arquant un sourcil.

- « J'espère que tu n'es pas du genre timide Batou car il va falloir que je te débarrasse de ta tenue »

Mais avant de commencer son affaire, l'homme aux lèvres rubis se dirigea à la salle de bain pour y rassembler toutes sortes de fournitures médicales, notamment du désinfectant, une paire de ciseaux, des seringues, des bandages, des aiguilles et des fils de suture. Il ramena le tout au pied du canapé.

- « Bon on y va mon grand… »

Après avoir ôté assez facilement la lourde cape noire ainsi que la ceinture de gadgets, Le criminel examina chaque angle de la combinaison pour y détecter un accès d'ouverture. Il pencha légèrement le blessé en avant pour tâtonner la base arrière de la nuque. Le clown parvint enfin à décrocher une petite plaque protectrice dissimulant le prolongement d'épais boutons de pression le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Alors qu'il tenta d'abord de tirer très fort sur la tenue, le Joker reçut en retour une désagréable décharge électrique. Un rire retentissant éclata dans la pièce.

- « Tu es un grand paranoïaque, tu le sais ça ? » gloussa t'il en secouant sa main « Mais avoue Batman, le courant passe si bien entre nous »

Le criminel observa de plus près le mécanisme. Il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord, les petites encoches rugueuses au creux des boutons. Le rictus du Joker s'élargit lorsqu'il eut finalement le déclic. Positionnant son index sur la première pression, il offrit un léger mouvement rotatif de la main.

Enfin, le bruit d'une libération d'air et la combinaison qui commença à se détendre. Après cela, le criminel ôta sans grande difficulté les différentes parties de l'armure. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chevalier noir se retrouva pieds nus, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un maillot gris à manches longues réalisés dans une matière élastique.

- « Eh bien, Eh bien… quel gaillard ! » Constata le Joker en observant avec de grands yeux la carrure impressionnante du justicier.

Maintenant la tête…

Le clown commença à remonter la protection faciale, puis se stoppa subitement dans son geste. Pour l'instant, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de l'homme sous le masque, seul son taciturne alter égo avait son intérêt…

Alors pourquoi détruire le personnage ?

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si, après toutes ces années, le Joker n'avait pas compris l'identité de la chauve-souris. Il en rit tellement c'était flagrant. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais parlé à Harley, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs, et surtout pas à l'intéressé lui-même. Il était tellement plus drôle de laisser Batman croire qu'il contrôlait toujours son univers…

- « Tu peux le garder encore un peu finalement… »

Le criminel bascula l'homme sur le côté pour l'allonger, remontant ses jambes sur le divan. Il commença par découper soigneusement le pull incrusté dans les plaies à cause du sang séché. Peu à peu un torse nu, meurtri de cicatrices plus ou moins grandes, se découvrit. Les toutes fraiches côtoyaient d'anciennes marques de confrontations, dont certaines étaient parfois l'œuvre du Joker.

Pendant plus de deux heures, il s'affaira à nettoyer, recoudre, et panser chaque blessure. Le soin fut redoublé pour cette plaie à l'abdomen qui heureusement, ne semblait pas avoir touchée d'organes vitaux.

Recouvert ainsi de bandages blancs, Batman n'avait jamais semblé si vulnérable.

- « Tu as eu de la chance que je m'arrête dans cette ruelle » Maugréa le Joker en constatant le piteux état de l'homme masqué « Comment as-tu pu te faire avoir de la sorte… crétin ! ».

Le clown se demanda un instant s'il était assez préparé... il était peu probable que le justicier se réveille maintenant. Compte tenu de sa perte importante de sang et des traumatismes liés aux soins, il pouvait très bien être tombé dans le coma. Si le chevalier noir n'ouvrait pas les yeux d'ici quelques heures, il devra songer à acquérir des intraveineuses, des poches de nutriments, et des antibiotiques.

_Harley s'en chargera... piller une pharmacie sera une formalité pour elle..._

Brisant soudainement ses pensées, une voix féminine particulièrement aigüe s'éleva depuis l'escalier.

- « Monsieur J ! C'est moi ! Je ramène une petite surprise… »

_Quand on parle de l'arlequin..._

En l'entendant, le Joker se leva en trombe pour se précipiter vers la porte. Il tomba nez à nez sur son assistante habillée d'une tenue évocatrice. En effet, elle portait un bustier tout en cuir qui avait par endroits des motif de carreaux et losanges. Il était relié par des sangles formant un X à son pantalon de la même matière, bicolore et orné d'une ceinture noire à boucle représentant un carré d'As. Sa coiffure se résumait à deux tresses blondes dont les pointes étaient un mélange hétérogène de rouge, de vert et de noir.

Ses pupilles bleues pleines d'aplomb et son sourire béat accueillirent le criminel qui se contentait de lui bloquer le passage de l'appartement avec une expression dénuée d'émotion.

- « Où étais-tu ? » lui demanda t'il froidement.

- « Je… Il… il vous manquait des substances pour l'élaboration de votre gaz hilarant… j'ai pensé bien faire en allant chez le Pingouin pendant votre absence pour lui piquer les produits nécessaires… » Elle agita doucement son butin en souriant niaisement.

- « Tu en as mis du temps ! »

- « J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de ses hommes de main… »

- « Hum… Je vois… » Répondit simplement le Joker en regardant de haut en bas son assistante « Bon compte tenu de ton initiative, tu es pardonnée… tu peux rentrer mon chou ! »

La jeune femme lâcha un petit couinement strident en guise de remerciement puis sautilla aux cotés du clown. Elle se stoppa net, lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette allongée dans le divan.

- « Mais… c'est... »

- « Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit ! On a un invité ! »

Harley en resta sans voix. Elle découvrit Batman à moitié vêtu et couvert de bandages dans son nid d'amour. A ses pieds, trainaient encore ustensiles médicaux et chiffons ensanglantés. Pendant un instant, elle supposa que son poussin avait réussit à capturer le chevalier noir et s'était amusé à le torturer. Mais elle supprima de suite cette hypothèse, lorsqu'elle vit le clown prendre une chaise et se poser près du grand blessé avec une improbable bienveillance.

- « Patron » héla la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante « Vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est Batman, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Oui… et... ? » Répondit le Joker en feignant l'ignorance.

- « Heu… c'est votre pire ennemi… normalement vous devriez... enfin vous savez... le... couiiiicc ! » elle mima avec son doigt, une gorge tranchée.

Un petit silence s'installa.

Puis l'assistante commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle réalisa que les épaules du clown tremblaient de manière incontrôlée. Enfin sa tête se releva, et elle vit qu'il était en train de glousser, ou plutôt, essayait de se retenir, pour finalement se laisser aller, son rire de dément faisant trembler les murs.

Quand il eut reprit son souffle au bout de quelques instants, le Joker répondit :

- « Oh, Harley, pas si vite, on a le temps… que ferai-je sans mon Batou ? il donne un sens à ma vie... S'il voyait tout le mal que je me suis donné pour lui sauver la peau... si après ça, il ose dire que je ne suis pas un ami, là oui je le tue... Ahahaha »

A suivre

* * *

><p><span><em>Notes de l'auteur<em>_ : Youhouuuu… ça y est je suis partie pour de bon dans le projet. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et tout particulièrement à FUDERIKUSAN. Ce dernier va contribuer très prochainement à l'illustration de certains passages de l'histoire. Quel honneur tu me fais ! *devient toute rouge* _


	3. Une plaie ouverte

CHAPITRE 3

L'esprit de Bruce s'éleva lentement depuis l'océan noir de l'inconscient, nageant au travers de la souffrance. Il flottait à présent à la frontière de la lucidité. Son esprit désirait ardemment regagner cette plénitude si agréable, où l'agonie n'existe pas, uniquement cette obscure sérénité. Il n'y avait plus rien dans le crâne en situation de coma : ni souvenirs, ni présences, ni même pensées. Pas une seule des images innommables que de nombreuses personnes avaient toujours associé à ces états suspensifs : juste un néant semblable à la non-conscience de la vie avant la naissance.

En lieu et place de tout cela, ce fut l'intense sensation de chaud qui lui fit savoir qu'il se réveillait. Son corps bouillait de l'intérieur, sans doute une forte fièvre.

Les yeux fermés, il essaya de déglutir et grimaça sous l'effort. Sa gorge était comme en feu... sèche et écorchée. Il laissa échapper un petit bruit alors qu'il tentait d'éclaircir sa voix.

Le justicier sentit alors une main redresser sa tête pour offrir à ses lèvres gercées un verre d'eau. Le liquide froid coula avec reconnaissance dans sa trachée.

- « Bon retour chez les fous… » Entendit-il comme un murmure railleur.

Batman ouvrit lentement ses yeux, clignant sans cesse, les alentours paressant recouverts de brume blanc laiteux. Il essaya d'éclaircir sa vision et de se concentrer sur ce visage informe et flou qui se tenait face à lui. Doucement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et parvinrent à identifier la silhouette.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme dans tout Gotham qui avait ces yeux verts perçants et cet insupportable sourire figé.

- « Toi ! » s'exclama le chevalier noir, les sens soudain en alerte. Il tenta de s'extraire du canapé mais sentit que son corps ne répondait pas correctement. Celui-ci était comme engourdi « Que… m'as-tu fait ? »

- « Oh… Tout de suite les accusations… » Pouffa le Joker en haussant des épaules « Tu profites de mon hospitalité, tu me donnes du boulot… et au final je passe encore pour le méchant de service… Vraiment Quelle ingratitude ! »

La confusion du Justicier fit éclater de rire le clown.

- « Batou, tu es trop mignon avec ton regard perdu… ça enlève un peu de ton sérieux je trouve… » Le criminel tapota le sommet du crane de son acolyte « Ça doit être encore le bordel pour toi là dedans… n'est ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, ça va te revenir… »

- « Ne… me touche pas… Joker…»

Instinctivement Batman, voulut frapper la main du clown bien trop près à son gout mais son mouvement se stoppa net. Une douleur lancinante s'empara de son être… c'était comme si son biceps se déchirait.

- « Eh ! Trop tard pour ça mon grand ! » Sourit le bouffon en tirant la couverture pour découvrir le corps meurtri de la chauve-souris.

Batman constata avec désarroi son état déplorable. Il était dépourvu de sa tenue, écorché de la tête aux pieds, emmailloté dans des bandages, et relié par intraveineuses. Quelle humiliation de se montrer aussi vulnérable devant le Joker… comment s'était-il retrouvé si lamentable ?

Le justicier tenta alors de rassembler ses souvenirs épars pour se refaire le film de cette fameuse nuit...

* * *

><p><em>Il était sur la trace d'une nouvelle drogue mise en circulation depuis plusieurs semaines dans les réseaux mafieux de Gotham. Cette substance vendue comme de la cocaïne, provoquait chez la victime une peur irrationnelle suivit d'un accès de violence avant un inévitable arrêt cardiaque. Selon le rapport de Gordon, La diffusion de la toxine avait déjà fait une cinquantaine de morts. Ce plan odieux ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de l'Épouvantail. Il lui ressemblait tellement...<em>

_Pour s'en assurer et le localiser, Batman avait décidé de filer un des dealers jusque dans le quartier du Diamond district afin de lui soutirer des informations concernant son fournisseur. Alors qu'il suivait l'homme depuis les toits, un violent coup se réceptionna sur son crane, ce qui le fit trébucher sur les genoux._

_Chancelant, le justicier se releva difficilement vers son audacieux agresseur d'une furtivité impressionnante. Il découvrit alors un individu protégé d'une armure en métal noir ornée de lames plus ou moins longues. Sa main gauche était recouverte d'un gant aux longues griffes d'acier et son visage était dissimulé derrière un casque à la visière teintée. _

_"Qui es-tu ?" se souvint-il lui avoir demandé, sans toutefois obtenir de réponse. _

_S'engagea alors un acharné combat au corps à corps. Le mystérieux agresseur d'une rapidité insoupçonnée, maitrisait un art martial de haut niveau et rivalisait sans mal avec les compétences de Batman. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs réussit jusqu'ici à contrer la plupart des attaques mais ne put éviter ce puissant Mawashi-geri dirigé droit sur son plexus. Il fut lourdement projeté en arrière. _

_Profitant de la déstabilisation du chevalier noir, l'homme au casque fit voler droit sur lui une pluie couteaux. En contre-offensive immédiate, le justicier balança un écran de fumée espérant ainsi limiter les dégâts pendant qu'il fuirait._

_Trop tard…_

_Alors qu'il sautait sur le côté, de nombreuses lames se plantèrent malgré tout dans sa chair, traversant sa tenue renforcée comme du beurre. Son épaule, sa cheville et sa cuisse gauche étaient salement amochées. il se retrouva cloué au sol._

_Le reste des souvenirs fut plus fragmenté, Batman se rappela seulement de quelques bribes._

_L'individu se jetant sur lui… le ruant de coups… lui ôtant les lames de sa chair pour les planter ailleurs... le lacérant avec violence alors qu'il se revoyait en train de limiter le lynchage avec les protections de ses avant-bras. Il se souvint aussi de cette intense douleur lorsque l'une des longues griffes s'insérera profondément dans son flan. _

_Son corps trainé jusqu'au bord du toit… Sa chute inévitable… La réception dans les poubelles… ses os brisés… son sang s'écoulant dans la ruelle… Son agresseur le toisant depuis les hauteurs… sa disparition... _

_Et enfin pour couronner le tout, l'image du Joker tout sourire devant lui... _

* * *

><p>- « Tu es grognon parce que tu as faim c'est ça ? » se moqua le clown « Sois patient, ma petite Harley va bientôt revenir avec de quoi te concocter un bon petit plat… »<p>

Le chevalier noir ignora les badinages du clown pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

- « Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? » demanda t'il froidement.

- « Quatre jours… »

Il fallut un moment à Batman pour assimiler l'information. Un black-out de si longue durée, à la merci de son pire ennemi ? C'était incompréhensible qu'il soit encore en vie. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ?

Parmi tous les fous furieux de Gotham, Le Joker a toujours été un des esprits les plus imprévisibles. Génie manipulateur aux stratagèmes improbables qui n'a ni morale ni éthique. Quelles étaient donc ses motivations… ? Que lui réservait-il ?

Un long rire moqueur s'échappa au travers des dents du clown.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » s'agaça le chevalier noir.

- « Toi, Batou… » Rétorqua le Joker avec cet insupportable rictus « C'est si facile de deviner à quoi tu penses… »

Le justicier lui jeta un regard méprisant, de quel droit pouvait-il prétendre savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête ?

- « Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai aidé n'est ce pas ? »

Le silence perplexe du chevalier noir lui indiqua qu'il avait visé juste et le clown partit dans un fou-rire hystérique, gesticulant comme un ver sur sa chaise.

- « Ahahahah… Oh…oh… mais Batsy, j'ai toujours essayé de t'aider » Il reprit doucement son souffle « Tu es simplement trop obtus pour le voir »

L'homme masqué le regarda avec défiance, les poings noués autour de la couverture.

- « Quand vas tu comprendre qu'on se ressemble tous les deux… ?» Continua le Joker en offrant une mimique pleine d'effroi « Une mauvaise journée dans nos vies… des cicatrices qui ne disparaitront jamais… mais tu veux que je te dise Batman… ? » Le psychopathe désigna de son long doigt blanc les blessures répertoriées sur le torse du justicier « les miennes font finalement pales figures face aux tiennes… est ce que ça en valait la peine au moins ? »

- « Ça suffit ! La ferme ! » Rugit le justicier dans une explosion d'énergie brute, se redressant subitement pour attraper le col du clown.

- « Tiens, aurai-je abordé un sujet sensible ? »

- « Je ne suis pas comme toi ! » lui cracha t'il plein de rage. « Je… ne… le… serai… Jamais… »

Le Joker se laissa faire, à peine chahuté par la faible prise. Il regarda sans émotion le chevalier noir lutter contre la douleur électrisante. Au bout de quelques instants, le blessé détacha ses doigts de sa chemise jaune pour laisser son corps replonger lourdement au fond du divan.

Haletant avec difficulté à cause du mouvement inconsidéré, l'homme ne put dissimuler sa souffrance. Le bandage abdominal suintait un peu de sang, les fils avaient dû sauter.

Sans un mot, le Prince du crime se leva pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain. Durant de longues secondes, Bruce l'entendit remuer des placards dans un silence qui était tout juste insupportable. Jamais le clown n'avait été si calme.

Que préparait-il ?

Lorsqu'il revint avec une boite en plastique contenant les fournitures médicales, ce fut une expression à glacer le sang qui accueillit l'homme masqué.

- « Tu t'obstines à nier Batman, mais peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je te montrerai… »

- « Mon… montrer quoi ? » Rétorqua le justicier en lâchant les mots comme si c'était un effort démesuré « tu… tu ne t'es jamais soucié de personne ni... de quoi que ce soit… je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi ! »

A ces mots, le Joker rentra à son tour dans une rage folle. Il jeta la boite au sol et arracha violemment les bandages du blessé, pour enfoncer ses doigts dans la plaie de l'abdomen. L'atroce trituration fit hurler le chevalier noir qui saisit le poignet du psychopathe dans l'espoir de lui faire ôter sa main.

Le geste encouragea le clown à redoubler sa pression, faisant maintenant saigner abondamment la blessure.

- « A…a…rrête ! » Gémit Batman en essayant d'éloigner le bouffon de sa personne.

Le Joker ignora sa supplique et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix cinglante :

- « Si je ne me souciais de rien, dis moi pourquoi tu es encore en vie… » Ses doigts remuèrent plus vivement, arrachant un nouveau cri « Tu crois vraiment me connaître... ? Mon pauvre, tu ne te connais pas toi-même... »

Batman redoubla ses efforts pour soulever cette main infernale mais son martyre lui engloutissait tous ses sens.

- « REGARDE-MOI ! » avait ordonné le clown, en maintenant fermement le visage du chevalier noir pour le ramener dans sa direction.

Serrant les dents, le justicier s'obligea à fixer de ses yeux tremblants le bouffon au sourire carnassier.

- « Je me soucie de toi, Batou… »

Bruce happa l'air comme si l'oxygène de la pièce venait à manquer. La douleur devenait abominable. Sa tête était comme sur le point d'exploser. Il vit cette main ensanglantée déchirer ses sutures et insister dans sa chair comme pour y arracher ses entrailles. Il souffrait tellement… c'était à en espérer de mourir pour arrêter l'agonie.

Enfin, Les doigts du bouffon s'écartèrent de la plaie, stoppant le tourment de Batman. Le criminel au sourire victorieux, se délecta de sa supériorité.

Harassé, le chevalier noir se détourna du clown, refusant de croiser plus longtemps ses yeux rieurs.

- « La prochaine fois, ne m'oblige pas à remettre les choses au clair ! » Avertit le Joker en regardant l'homme prêt à sombrer dans les abysses « j'en ai assez de te rafistoler… »

A suivre…

* * *

><p><span><em>Notes de l'auteur<em>_ : L'illustration du CHAPITRE 3 par FUDERIKUSAN toujours visible dans mon profil (Oh la la... Il n'y a pas à dire, j'aime beaucoup tes dessins)_

_Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review avant de partir. Merci d'avance pour votre temps. _


	4. Aux petits soins

CHAPITRE 4

Un sentiment de crainte envahit Batman à la vue de la grande cuillère. Cet horrible sirop noir s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tordait douloureusement le cou pour rester à distance de la substance putride.

- « Batou vraiment, cesse de faire le bébé. Ce n'est pas un répulsif pour rongeur je te le promets » souffla le Joker avec un large sourire. Il pressa la cuillère sur la bouche désespérément fermée du grand blessé « De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup plus efficace pour tuer un rat volant. Ma batte de baseball par exemple…»

- « Vous l'aimez mon cadeau, n'est-ce pas Monsieur J ? » Minauda Harley, assise aux côtés du clown, jambes croisées.

- « Et comment mon petit chou… »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le Joker serait un homme mort. L'expression haineuse du chevalier noir fit d'ailleurs hurler de rire le criminel.

- « Allez, Batman, ouvre la bouche ! » encouragea une nouvelle fois le bouffon « J'ai demandé à Harley de rajouter une petite touche de miel pour adoucir le médicament… »

- « Sauf qu'il n'y en avait plus… » Poursuivit la jeune femme avec une moue faussement embêtée.

- « Ah… ? Bon tant pis… tu te contenteras donc de ce goût de javel… ».

_Je jure qu'un jour je vais effacer ce sourire de ta face de taré ! _avait pensé si fort Batman. Mais au lieu de cracher cette invective à la figure, il s'obligea à garder le silence. La situation n'était pas à son avantage, surtout qu'à présent il se retrouvait littéralement lié au canapé, incapable de bouger.

En effet, après la séance de torture du Joker, le justicier avait lutté tant bien que mal contre l'évanouissement mais n'était pas parvenu à fuir celui-ci. A son réveil, il découvrit que ses bras et ses jambes avaient été soigneusement attachés au divan par un ensemble de longues cordes au cuir épais, provoquant une désagréable constriction. Au début, il essaya de se défaire de l'entrave, avant de se rendre vite compte que sa tentative était vaine. Ses membres étaient bien trop amochés pour espérer se tortiller hors des liens.

Voilà plus de vingt minutes que le Joker tentait d'enfourner ce soit disant anti-infectieux à son prisonnier récalcitrant. Bien que la situation fût amusante un moment, il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

- « Harley, s'il te plaît… »

- « Tout de suite Monsieur J ! »

Le poing de la jeune femme frappa violemment l'épaule de Batman. Un coup sec sur une lacération qui envoya des signaux de douleur dans tout le corps. Par réflexe, l'homme ouvrit la bouche pour en sortir un gémissement. Immédiatement, le Joker en profita pour fourrer la quasi-totalité de la cuillère et son contenu dans la gorge du justicier.

- « Voilà ! Fais un grand AH ! » Se moqua le bouffon satisfait de sa diversion.

- « Pire qu'un gosse… » Renchérit Harley en se frottant les mains.

Batman toussa à maintes reprises l'horrible liquide qui choquait ses papilles et coulait difficilement le long de sa gorge. Le goût absolument répugnant du médicament lui donna envie de vomir.

- « Oh non, ah ah ah ah ah ! si tu voyais ta tronche... C'est à s'en rouler par terre »

- « V…va… TE FAIRE FOUTRE JOKER ! » Tonna le chevalier noir en sortant difficilement de sa quinte de toux.

- « Hoho ... Batou est vexé… ? » s'exclama le criminel avec cette odieuse mimique « Il n'aime pas que je lui donne la bectée pour faire baisser la vilaine température »

- « La pauvre chauve-souris n'est pas au bout de ses peines » ajouta l'ancienne psychiatre avec des yeux brillants de sadisme « D'ici quatre heures on remet ça ! »

- « Tu sais maintenant ce que j'ai pu ressentir à Arkham… » Conclut le bouffon en affichant furtivement une grimace au souvenir des séances d'administration des maudites pilules.

- « RELACHE-MOI ! ESPÈCE DE MALADE ! »

- « Malade moi ? » sourcilla le Joker « un mec qui se ballade sur les toits, déguisé en chauve-souris est peut-être un signe d'équilibre psychique ? Non mais sans blague ! »

Le criminel constata la frénésie non dissimulée du blessé. Jamais encore il n'avait vu le chevalier noir empreint à une telle frustration. Il était si agité… trop agité. L'anti-infectieux serait bientôt le moindre de ses soucis s'il parvenait à rouvrir une nouvelle fois ses blessures en se déchaînant ainsi...

- « Patron, qu'est ce que vous faites ? » s'inquiéta Harley en voyant le clown desserrer les lianes de cuir.

- « Eh bien ma chère, Je réponds à sa demande… »

Il s'activa à détacher le chevalier noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier se retrouva libre de tout mouvement.

Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Bruce s'intensifia et explosa, tandis qu'un son grave et guttural se brisa dans la gorge. Subitement, il pistonna son bras en avant, projetant approximativement son poing en direction du clown. Le geste fut bloqué à pleine main avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le regard azur empli de détresse, s'afficha sur le visage désespéré du justicier tandis qu'il ramenait sa main pour se tenir le flan irrité par le mouvement. Le Joker devina le combat qu'il menait en son for intérieur. Il se battait pour sa dignité.

- « C'est bon ? Tu es calmé… ? »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fit office de réponse.

- « Je prends ça pour un oui… »

Résigné, Batman souffla, comprenant enfin l'étrange initiative de la libération des sangles. Le clown avait voulu lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était trop faible pour l'inquiéter de quelque manière qui soit.

Il fallait qu'il accepte sa situation de dépendance et sa condition physique alarmante.

Le dandy clownesque provoqua chez le justicier un panache effroyable de sentiments, tous aussi désagréables les uns que les autres. Son attitude et ses motivations le dépassaient complètement.

En y repensant...

Les différents spécialistes d'Arkham ayant rencontré le Joker avaient tous conclut à un diagnostic différent : Psychotique, imprévisible, paranoïaque... Un brin de ci, un soupçon de ça…

Il était déjà un mystère pour la médecine moderne, pas étonnant que le chevalier noir soit aussi hors course à son sujet.

Cependant, il était sûr d'une chose. Derrière les facéties du clown, se cache une profonde intelligence, si subtile ; unique en son genre. Batman avait souvent essayé de donner un sens aux actes du clown, de chercher un motif, de les interpréter. Mais le prince du crime était un fervent amateur de l'exagération.

Un plan, dans un plan, dans un plan…

l'absurde complexité du Joker...

Sans nul doute, sa meilleure arme...

La réflexion de l'homme masqué vola en éclat lorsqu'il sentit la main du bouffon se poser sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant. Le contact le mit étrangement mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'air sincère.

- « Il va falloir que tu manges… sinon tu risques de mal supporter le médicament… » dit-il au blessé avant de se tourner vers Harley « Et si tu nous préparais le diner mon sucre d'orge » .

- « Je m'en occupe Monsieur J » acquiesça la jeune femme penchée au dessus du chevalier noir « Pour toi Batman, ce sera quoi ? Insectes ? Araignées ? Autres invertébrés ? »

Une expression d'incrédulité passa furtivement dans les yeux océan du blessé.

- « Voyons, elle plaisante... » Rassura le criminel en se mordant les lèvres, retenant une envie irrépressible de rire.

Batman se raidit brusquement, lorsqu'il vit la main du criminel plonger dans l'intérieur du manteau violet.

- « Bon sang, mais détends-toi un peu Batou… ! Je ne vais pas te trancher la gorge, je te le jure ! » ricana le clown en extrayant un lot de cartes « Je voulais juste te montrer quelques tours. Passer le temps quoi… »

le Joker commença par mélanger le paquet avec habileté et grâce.

- « Allez ! C'est parti pour un peu de magie... »

Dans les doigts fins et talentueux du criminel, les cartes volaient, dansaient, disparaissaient, réapparaissaient… Elles semblaient répondre à son unique volonté. Le bouffon manipulait ces objets avec une fluidité sans égale. Il fallait avouer qu'il était extrêmement doué.

Bien sûr, tout au long du spectacle, l'expression de Batman ne laissa rien paraître. Il avait gardé son visage stoïque. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu croire que l'homme avait l'air de s'ennuyer, mais c'était sans compter sur le clown qui le connaissait assez pour décrypter au travers de ce regard neutre, l'intérêt qu'il portait à son petit show improvisé. Le fait que le justicier ne quittait pas des yeux ses mains blanches, le conforta dans son analyse.

Après un long moment, le Joker regroupa enfin les cartes en une pile soignée pour les replacer dans sa poche avec une certaine fierté.

- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

Le chevalier noir hésita un instant s'il devait lui répondre ou non.

- « C'était… Pas mal… » Admit-il finalement, un brin dédaigneux.

- « Pas mal hein… ? » répéta le criminel en souriant « Ça c'est de la critique Batman… »

Un silence s'installa, juste brisé par le tintement de la vaisselle que manipulait Harley depuis la cuisine.

- « Où as-tu appris tout ça ? » se risqua à demander le justicier.

Le bouffon écarquilla de surprise ses grands yeux verts, quelque peu déstabilisé par la question.

- « Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien… »

- « Tu ne te souviens pas de la manière dont tu as acquis ce talent ? Tu l'as bien appris quelque part, par quelqu'un ? » Insista le blessé, intrigué par cette amnésie.

- « Et alors ? en quoi c'est important ? » Un soupir exaspéré glissa des lèvres du Joker « Le principal c'est que je sache le faire… »

- « Tu n'aimerais pas te rappeler ? »

- « Non ! »

- « Mais se souvenir de son passé… »

- « … N'est qu'une perte de temps ! » coupa le clown en adoptant un air menaçant « Maintenant on arrête là Batman… je ne te le dirais pas deux fois »

Bruce ne répliqua pas, inutile de faire sortir le clown hors de ses gonds, le sujet restait sensible et dangereux. Dans sa position actuelle, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Enfin, Harley émergea avec une assiette dans chacune de ses mains, elle attendit que Batman se redresse légèrement pour lui tendre son plat.

- « Burger fait maison ! » informa la jeune femme « Bon appétit ! »

Batman baissa les yeux sur sa nourriture. La viande était carbonisée, la salade défraichie, la sauce inexistante et le pain sec. Il dévisagea le Joker, dans une question silencieuse, comme lui seul était capable de poser.

- « C'est comestible… normalement… » Tenta t'il de rassurer dans un murmure complice.

Rassemblant tout son courage, le justicier se saisit du burger avec une main et l'étudia un moment avant d'en mordre une minuscule bouchée, inclinant légèrement la tête tandis qu'il mâchait difficilement.

C'était horriblement mauvais… mais tant pis, il mourrait de faim.

Il avala un nouveau morceau, bien plus important que le premier, regrettant plus que jamais l'excellente cuisine d'Alfred.

En pleine mastication, le clown se tourna vers lui et essaya de sourire, malgré ses joues ballonnées. Puis il parla avec une voix étouffée par son contenu :

- « Bon d'accord, la prochaine fois je me charge de la bouffe... »

_A suivre…_


	5. Un cercle vicieux

CHAPITRE 5

Encore une de ces soirées où le brouillard semble ralentir jusqu'au temps lui-même, étirant mollement les rues de Gotham dans la lumière floue des lampadaires. Les rares voitures évoquaient des bêtes lentes et trapues, émergeant difficilement de l'oppressante atmosphère de la ville. La lune pleine qui éclairait le chemin par intermittences à cause des nuages était accompagnée par la projection du bat-signal.

Un appel qui restait désespérément sans réponse depuis quelques jours.

Des passants arpentaient les trottoirs mouillés tels des fantômes, dissimulés sous plusieurs couches d'épais vêtements, suivis par les volutes de vapeur qu'ils dégageaient à chaque expiration. Parmi eux, Emergea le Joker habillé d'un sobre pantalon noir et d'un blouson à capuche grise rabattue sur la tête. Il portait un petit sac en papier dans ses bras. Son visage était délibérément baissé pour éviter de croiser le regard des badauds. Seul vestige de ses habitudes vestimentaires, cette petite fleur violette sur le cœur.

Cette fois ci, pas de scènes… pas de vêtements colorés… ni de rires tonitruants… Seulement un type quelconque, revenant de ses courses. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il voulait donner.

Le criminel avait confié la chauve-souris à son assistante le temps d'un détour par l'épicerie du coin, histoire de récupérer de la vraie nourriture cette fois. Harley s'était bien sûr proposée pour s'occuper de cette tâche, ce qui lui avait valu une claque sèche dans la figure en guise de refus. Le Joker avait réussi à sauver Batman de l'hémorragie, ce n'était pas pour le voir succomber à une intoxication alimentaire.

Voilà bien une heure qu'il déambulait dans le quartier, L'envie grandissante de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ces rues maussades. Après tout, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas fait parler de lui… trop occupé par son rôle de Baby_ bat_-sitter. Il canalisait de plus en plus difficilement cette envie grandissante de se défouler pour décompresser un peu.

Le Joker s'engagea à présent dans un raccourci. L'endroit n'était pas rassurant. Un coin sombre, garni de poubelles renversées avec des bouches d'égout suintantes une odeur infecte. Après quelques mètres, il entendit dans son dos, le bruit d'une bouteille en verre roulant sur le sol, puis des ricanements.

Une voix bourrue l'interpella avec autorité.

- « Toi le Connard… file-nous tout ce que tu as, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te refasse le portrait ! »

Le bouffon se retourna lentement sur deux individus armés de crosses. Le premier type, un grand costaud à la peau sombre, portait un épais blouson matelassé. Quant à l'autre, il était d'une stature plus svelte, habillé d'un long manteau noir et d'un bonnet de la même couleur.

- « Eh bien, Messieurs, je dois dire que vous avez choisi le moment idéal pour vous en prendre à moi, j'avais bien besoin de me marrer » dit le criminel d'une voix perfide. Il posa le sac de provisions à ses pieds puis rabattit sa capuche dans son dos, découvrant son identité à ses agresseurs « Et ne vous en faites pas pour mon portrait, il a déjà eu sa retouche »

En réalisant que le prince du crime lui-même se tenait en face d'eux, les malfrats affichèrent sur leurs visages crasseux, une terreur indescriptible.

- « Merde… c'est vous Joker ? Une seconde… Attendez… ! » Implora le premier homme en s'agenouillant à ses pieds « on travaille pour vous ! Pitié… pardon… »

- « On… On ne savait pas… » Bafouilla le second, les mains devant le visage pour se protéger.

- « Vous m'avez attaqués… » Constata le clown en inspectant ses ongles d'une moue ennuyée.

- « On vous l'a dit… nous sommes désolés… c'était une erreur… »

- « Donc logiquement si je vous tue là maintenant… ça ne sera que de la légitime défense » Un large sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie le chat du Cheshire s'afficha sur les lèvres rubis du criminel « J'en connais un qui n'aura rien à redire à mes actes »

Rapide et précis, le Joker balança une première carte à jouer en direction de la jugulaire de l'homme agenouillé. La bouche de la victime se remplit immédiatement de sang, tandis que sa gorge tranchée libérait à grands flots le liquide rouge. Le voyou tenta dans une ultime étincelle de vie, de porter sa main à son cou pour contenir l'hémorragie mais s'effondra ventre à terre, convulsant quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser définitivement.

- « Putain ! » hurla le second sbire en tentant de fuir le psychopathe.

Le clown empêcha la retraite de l'homme en visant cette fois le tendon d'Achille, faisant écrouler lourdement le malheureux dans un cri de douleur.

- « Pitié… ne faites pas ça ! » gémit l'homme en rampant sur les coudes. Celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas un humain, mais une abomination vomie des profondeurs d'une cuve d'acide. Et ce monstre s'apprêtait à le tuer.

Le bouffon sortit de son manteau une lame affutée, puis se mit à califourchon au dessus du voyou pour l'immobiliser. Le Joker poignarda une première fois dans le bras droit et tourna la lame toujours enfoncée dans sa chair, s'y attardant le temps de sentir la chaleur du liquide visqueux entre ses doigts.

Tout en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du malheureux pour étouffer ses hurlements, il sentit la rage l'enivrer.

Plus de sang. Plus vite. Plus fort.

Dans un éclat de rire, Il recommença encore et encore, transperçant son corps de toute part avec frénésie. Il observa un moment le sbire se vider de son sang, puis lui trancha la gorge d'un coup bref.

_Cet instant magique où la vie s'échappe… _

_Ça c'était marrant… _

Le Joker reprit son souffle quelques secondes, savourant cette endorphine du plaisir envahir tout son être.

Puis enfin, il se releva et défroissa son manteau taché d'hémoglobine, comme si de rien n'était. Il récupéra ensuite son sac, le plaqua sur son torse afin de dissimuler le plus gros des éclaboussures et reprit, satisfait, le chemin de l'appartement.

Il était temps de rentrer…

* * *

><p>Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à l'immeuble désaffecté.<p>

- « Eh, Oh Batsy, je suis à la maison! » annonça le Joker en faisant irruption tel un artiste, attendant d'être applaudi pour son entrée en scène. « J'espère que tu as été sage… »

Le clown effaça immédiatement sa bonne humeur en découvrant la chauve-souris à quelques mètres de lui, appuyée au mur, l'équilibre très approximatif. .

- « Je suis désolée Monsieur J » surgit Harley en tortillant l'une de ses couettes, telle une enfant facétieuse « j'ai tourné le dos deux minutes et il s'est levé… j'ai essayé de le convaincre de se rallonger mais… »

- « Harley… tu veux bien me tenir ce sac ? » interrompit le clown d'une voix étrangement calme.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et saisit le paquet sans poser de question. Libre de sa charge, le Joker envoya un claquant revers de la main sur la face de l'ancienne psychiatre, qui à la surprise du coup, lâcha le contenant sur le carrelage.

- « Idiote ! Je t'avais demandé de le surveiller ! Il n'est pas en état de se lever » Hurla le clown en regardant la blonde retenir ses larmes avec une froide indifférence « SORS ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici ! »

- « Patron… je suis désolée… » Se lamenta l'assistante, en se frottant sa pauvre joue endolorie.

- « Va-t'en ! » Il l'attrapa violement par le poignet et l'entraina sur le palier de la porte.

- « Mais… »

La porte claqua si fort devant le visage larmoyant de la jeune femme, que ses tresses se soulevèrent sous l'effet du courant d'air.

- « Qu'as-tu fait ? » grogna Batman en s'éloignant du mur.

- « Oh Harley ? Je la ferai revenir quand je l'aurai décidé… Bon, et si tu retournais t'allonger Batou... »

- « Ce sang… »

- « Ah ça ? » Le criminel baissa un instant son regard sur ses vêtements souillés, avant de revenir sur la chauve-souris qui boitait dans sa direction « C'est une histoire assez drôle… tu veux que je te la raconte ? »

Une fois à sa hauteur, Batman s'agrippa à son col et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage rieur.

- « Réponds-moi Joker ! » cracha t'il entre ses dents serrées.

Le bouffon partit dans un éclat de rires tout en levant les mains ensanglantées en l'air.

- « Je suis innocent votre honneur ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre… j'avais vraiment décidé de ne pas faire de zèle ce soir… je le jure… mais ces types sont arrivés, et comment dire… ils m'ont tendu la perche… »

La chauve-souris propulsa le clown contre la porte, dans un râle de colère. Il obtint un sentiment de satisfaction quand il entendit sa tête heurter l'obstacle.

- « Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Il ne faut jamais laisser passer une occasion de s'amuser ! » Renchérit le psychopathe, toujours en pleine euphorie.

_Ce rire…_

Batman n'en pouvait plus.

La douleur était toujours là, omniprésente, et irradiait dans chacun de ses muscles tendus à rompre. Mais c'était comme si elle était reléguée à l'arrière-plan et se fondait dans le flux d'adrénaline pure qui semblait avoir remplacé son sang. Le poing du justicier rencontra la mâchoire du clown. Encore, et encore, il le frappa à plusieurs reprises.

Au fil des secondes, les coups devinrent de moins en moins efficaces. Le chevalier noir se détacha du criminel pour s'appuyer à nouveau sur le mur, son énergie complètement sapée et sa douleur devenue insupportable. Le souffle court, Il glissa le long de la surface pour se retrouver en position assise.

Le clown enfin silencieux, fit de même et se laissa tomber lourdement à ses côtés. Il porta sa main à ses narines pour essuyer une ligne de sang qui affluait, puis se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure fendue.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on s'éclate tous les deux… » S'exclama le Joker en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son acolyte.

Le regard intense du justicier agressa le criminel, si seulement il avait la force de briser chacun de ses doigts.

- « Tu aimes ça… n'est ce pas ? » Ricana le Joker en allongeant ses jambes devant lui « Te défouler sur les autres… » Le clown appuya sa tête sur le mur, les yeux fixés au plafond « Tu donnes toujours une justification à tes actes pour te convaincre que ce que tu fais est normal… mais tu y prends du plaisir, Ca compense cette frustration qui te ronge : le fait de ne pas pouvoir tuer… »

- « Tu as tort ! Je… » Répliqua Batman sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Était-ce à cause de la douleur, des blessures…

Ou parce qu'il avait été perturbé par les propos du clown.

Non, il n'était pas comme ça… Il ne prenait pas plaisir à blesser les autres. S'il le faisait c'était pour maintenir la justice, pour sauver des innocents.

- « Et puis regarde nous tous les deux… » Poursuivit le clown « Je tue… tu me fais ma fête… je recommence… tu me cognes à nouveau… foutu cercle vicieux hein ? »

Le justicier considéra son Némésis avec une certaine résignation. Il devait admettre qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Après toutes ces années, ils restaient dans une impasse.

- « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me tuer Batman… ? » Lâcha finalement le clown, presque comme une complainte.

L'homme masqué ne sut comment interpréter l'expression qui se grava furtivement sur le visage amoché du bouffon. Il se détourna de lui, tout en soufflant de dépit.

- « Parce que tu gagnerais… »

Le Joker lui dévoila alors ses dents comme un monstrueux prédateur carnivore.

- « Eh bien mon grand, j'ai comme l'impression que notre danse va encore durer un long moment… »

_A suivre_

* * *

><p><em><span>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR<span>__ : Un grand mea culpa pour ce retard, je suis partie dévaler les pentes enneigées et j'ai aidé un couple d'amis à emménager dans leur nouvel appartement, d'où mon impossibilité d'écriture. J'espère que vous aurez toujours envie de me suivre après la lecture de ce chapitre 5. Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et prennent le temps de m'écrire une review. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est motivant._

_Merci encore une fois à FUDERIKUSAN qui a réalisé une illustration du chapitre 5. Comme toujours c'est rendez-vous sur mon profil pour voir son œuvre.  
><em>


	6. Le cauchemar d'un enfant

CHAPITRE 6

_Présumer ainsi de ses forces… quel idiot…_ maugréa le clown en se frottant son nez encore douloureux.

Le criminel jeta un œil à la chauve-souris endormie depuis bien deux heures, remerciant l'analgésique pour son efficacité.

_Il s'attendait à quoi d'autre... franchement..._

Assis à la grande table du séjour, avec pour unique éclairage une petite lumière de bureau, Le Joker se remit à la préparation de son gaz hilarant. C'était un de ces moments où il aimait se retrouver dans la tranquillité afin de se concentrer sur l'élaboration complexe de la substance. Avec un visage concentré, il plongea sa pipette dans les différents flacons aux teintes pourpres, extrayant des doses précises pour ensuite les mélanger dans un récipient unique. Avec l'ajout de quelques ingrédients supplémentaires, La mixture violette troqua peu à peu sa couleur contre un vert prononcé.

Le clown terminait juste le remplissage de sa fleur avec la toxine infernale, lorsqu'il perçut un gémissement faible, suivi d'un grincement du canapé. Immédiatement, les yeux du bouffon se tournèrent vers le coin, s'attendant à voir Batman se réveiller. Il le considéra un moment, guettant le moindre mouvement de sa part, puis se détendit.

Fausse alerte… Il était juste en train de rêver.

- « Je me demande ce que ton cerveau de chiroptère te fait imaginer… » Soupira le clown en étirant son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles « Peut-être moi, gambadant à travers un champ de cadavres, et toi me coursant comme un fou »

Comme pour répondre au Joker, Batman gémit une nouvelle fois, provoquant un petit rire étouffé du criminel. « Dans le mille ! »

L'homme aux lèvres rubis retourna à son travail, transvasant maintenant le poison dans d'autres objets, comme des grenades ou encore des sprays. Tout au long de son affaire, il supporta en bruit de fond, le couinement pénible des ressorts, indiquant une agitation répétée du chevalier noir.

Que ça pouvait l'insupporter…

- « Merde Batman, mais qu'est ce que tu as ? » gronda le Joker dans un froncement de sourcils. « Je ne crois pas me souvenir t'avoir balancé du poil à gratter ».

Avec un soupir ridiculement exagéré, le clown se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le blessé. Il constata alors le visage crispé du justicier. Il haletait comme s'il avait mal, si bien que le Joker, inquiet, souleva la couverture pour vérifier ses blessures.

Elles ne s'étaient pourtant pas rouvertes.

Après quelques minutes de débat sur l'opportunité ou non de réveiller l'homme, le criminel se résout finalement à le laisser à son sommeil tumultueux. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place quand il vit les lèvres de son Némésis remuer.

- « Maman... Papa... Non... » marmonna t'il soudain d'une voix chevrotante.

Les sourcils du Joker en grimpèrent de surprise, ce désespoir présent dans la voix du justicier était inédit.

Et très déconcertant…

Batman continua à grommeler dans son sommeil, se tournant et se retournant à présent dans des spasmes violents. Le Prince du Crime en était certain, l'homme endormi devant lui revivait la nuit de la mort de ses parents.

- « Brucie aurait-il donc des chauves-souris au plafond ? » dit le Joker en s'accroupissant aux côtés du blessé « Tu sais mon grand, tu as vraiment besoin de rire ou alors d'un bon thérapeute… »

Le Joker sentit soudain son poignet se faire saisir par la main ferme de l'homme. Le criminel pensa alors que le justicier s'était réveillé et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

Seulement, ils étaient toujours fermés.

- « Batou, je sais que tu ne peux pas garder tes mains longtemps loin de moi, mais là ça devient ridicule… » Dit le Joker en mêlant son rire à un râle d'effort alors qu'il essayait de forcer les doigts de son acolyte à le relâcher.

- « Quelqu'un… aidez-moi… » S'étrangla Bruce en accentuant la pression sur le poignet du clown.

Le Joker s'immobilisa, laissant apparaitre sur son visage blanc une grande confusion. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait entendu Batman mendier de l'aide.

Mais là, à cet instant, il n'était pas le protecteur de Gotham, ni ce playboy Milliardaire…

Il s'agissait juste d'un enfant sans défense qui venait de voir ses parents assassinés sous ses yeux.

Le bouffon se fendit d'un sourire étrange tout en posant sa main sur le torse de la chauve-souris. Il était temps de s'amuser un peu.

- « Bruce ... » murmura t'il doucement en tentant de le rassurer « Tu n'es pas tout seul… »

L'homme gémit à nouveau, sa tête allant d'un côté à l'autre dans ce qui semblait être une tentative effrénée de fuite. Encore une fois le Joker parla, essayant de rendre sa voix la plus normale possible.

- « N'aie pas peur... Ce n'est pas réel ».

L'emprise de l'homme masqué se réduisit, mais ne libéra pas le criminel pour autant. Ce dernier continuait à répéter inlassablement les mêmes phrases encore et encore, tentant d'amadouer la chauve-souris pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans un rêve.

- « Tu es en sécurité Bruce… »

Comme hypnotisé par la voix, le justicier retrouva une respiration plus régulière et commença même à se calmer.

Est-ce que ça avait vraiment marché ?

Le Joker se pinça les lèvres, incapable de réprimer plus longtemps le fou rire qui guettait.

C'était vraiment trop drôle.

- « HA HA HEE HA HO HO HI HI HI ! » s'esclaffa t'il de toutes ses forces en frappant frénétiquement l'accoudoir du divan.

Alerté par le vacarme du clown, le justicier s'éveilla brusquement en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Les yeux exorbités par la panique et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il exhala une terreur farouche. Encore perdu, il se redressa et analysa son environnement par des mouvements rapides de la tête.

Il était de retour dans cet infernal appartement.

Batman haletant, essaya de chasser les réminiscences du cauchemar poignant qu'il venait de faire. Mais malgré celui-ci, il se sentait enveloppé par une sensation étrange, la fin de son rêve avait brusquement changé.

Pourquoi s'était-il senti si serein ?

Le justicier toisa le Joker dans son fou rire hystérique. Il se tenait les côtes tout en gesticulant ses jambes comme un débile.

- « Quoi ? » Grogna le chevalier noir, agacé par le raffut du clown.

- « Tu... tu… WHOAH AHAH !» le criminel ne put terminer sa phrase, repartant de plus belle. Il se contenta donc de pointer du doigt la main tenant son poignet.

Immédiatement, Batman le libéra, un sifflement de dégoût s'échappant de sa gorge.

- « Tu couinais comme un gosse, tu n'arrêtais pas d'appeler à l'aide » expliqua le Joker en s'essuyant les yeux trempés « Ah ah ah... c'était d'un pathétique ! »

Bruce sentit son cœur rater un battement. Imaginer un instant que le Joker ait pu assister à son cauchemar lui envoya un frisson tout le long de l'échine.

Il avait beau essayé d'enfouir ses souvenirs au plus profond de lui-même, ils retrouvaient toujours le chemin du retour lorsqu'il rêvait. C'était un fait, Il était impuissant à y échapper. Son traumatisme faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité, au même titre que ce masque.

Jusqu'à présent, seul Alfred avait été témoin de ces terreurs nocturnes. Il ne comptait plus les fois où le fidèle majordome l'avait tiré de son sommeil pour lui faire stopper sa torture mentale.

_Jusqu'à présent..._

- « Je voulais juste t'aider Batou ! comme le ferait un ami »

- « Nous ne sommes pas amis » gronda Batman en claquant son poing sur le canapé « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

- « Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que tu l'appréciais il y a un instant… »

Batman ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais s'arrêta brusquement, sentant la bile remonter le long de sa trachée lorsqu'il se remémora son rêve.

* * *

><p><em>Deux coups de feu tonnant dans la nuit…<em>

_Ses parents allongés dans cette immense flaque rouge..._

_Tous les détails de cette scène lui revenaient en mémoire, jusqu'à l'ignoble odeur de la poudre extraite de l'arme.  
><em>

_Cette solitude, cette haine, cette peur... _

_Il se souvenait de ces émotions qui s'entremêlaient dans son cœur..._

_De cette implacable douleur qui ne disparaitrait jamais... _

_Ses yeux mouillés de larmes fixaient celui qui lui avait arraché son monde... _

_Un pauvre type, misérable de la tête aux pieds... _

_les détails étaient toujours intacts. _

__Le meurtrier aux mains tremblantes braquant son arme sur lui...  
><em>_

_Son indécision concernant la sentence à donner..._

_l'enfant apeuré qu'il était, pressait ses paupières... Il allait mourir... seul...  
><em>

**« **_**Bruce... tu n'es pas tout seul »**  
><em>

_Il ouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit l'agresseur gelé dans sa position de menace._

_ Puis le temps repartit en marche arrière, comme si quelqu'un avait frappé un bouton de réinitialisation._

_Ses parents étaient à nouveau en vie, à ses côtés. Le malfrat sortait juste de la pénombre pour exiger l'argent. Il vit alors son père s'interposer et l'orifice du revolver le menacer._

_Non ! ça n'allait pas recommencer…_

_Ses petites mains plaquées sur son visage, il supplia qu'on ne fasse plus de mal à ses parents, s'étranglant dans un sanglot désespéré._

**« **_**N'aie pas peur, ce n'est pas réel »**  
><em>

_Et une fois de plus, il ouvrit les yeux… _

_La balle, ses parents, le braqueur… cette fois, tout était figé._

_Au milieu de cette scène surréaliste, apparut une ombre fantomatique, elle avait la silhouette grossière d'un homme mais était dépourvue de visage. _

___**« Tu es en sécurité Bruce… » **___

_Cette voix salvatrice, comme prononcée sous l'eau, le libéra brutalement avec un rire tonitruant venu de nulle part. __  
><em>

_Enfin..._

* * *

><p>Alors c'était vrai… En quelque sorte, le Joker l'avait aidé. Mais pourquoi son prénom avait-il été prononcé ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait imaginé…<p>

Pourtant le doute lui glaça le sang et le fit pâlir d'effroi. Il fixa son Némésis qui venait juste de soupirer de bonheur, son regard émeraude toujours aussi moqueur.

- « Ah les cauchemars… encore un point que nous avons en commun » gloussa le criminel « sauf que moi, ils me font hurler de rire ! » Il se mit à danser un ballet absurde, repartant dans une nouvelle démonstration de joie.

Mais Bruce ne l'entendait plus, assailli par cette certitude...

Le Joker savait.

* * *

><p><span><em>Note de l'auteur<em>_ : Je voulais vous prévenir, la septième partie aura un peu de retard. La suite sera publiée le 14 mars 2014. Merci pour votre patience. Je vous promets pas mal d'action dans les prochains chapitres. A bientôt. _


	7. Visite impromptue

_CHAPITRE 7_

- « Mais si je te dis que je m'en fiche Brucie… »

- « Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, sinon… » Siffla Batman en essayant désespérément de rattraper le clown dans son ridicule manège autour de la table du séjour. Le criminel se déplaçait rapidement d'un côté à l'autre de l'obstacle, mettant en échec le chevalier noir bien trop lent à le rejoindre. Il le narguait comme un enfant, éclatant son rire tonitruant dans la pièce pour le provoquer.

- « Sinon quoi ? » s'exclama le bouffon en écarquillant ses grands yeux de fou « Tu vas encore me casser la gueule ? »

_Laisse moi juste une occasion… _pensa Bruce.

Au-delà des inquiétudes liées à sa vie personnelle et à la protection de ses proches, le justicier n'admettait pas que le Joker puisse le voir dans la lumière. Cette idée le répugnait au plus haut point.

La petite farandole se prolongea encore quelques tours de table puis enfin Batman se figea, trop las pour faire un pas supplémentaire. Il s'appuya lourdement sur la surface, ses yeux rageurs fixés sur l'insaisissable bouffon. Un soupir se faufila au travers d'un murmure languissant.

- « Je te le redemande encore une fois Joker… Depuis quand le sais-tu… ? »

Le clown souffla d'exaspération, visiblement agacé par cette incessante question.

- « C'est à croire que je parle chinois quand je te dis que ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi… »

Inflexible, le justicier maintint son implacable regard, attendant patiemment que le clown daigne enfin lui répondre.

- « Ça fait des années que je suis au courant… » Lâcha finalement le bouffon en haussant des épaules.

_Des années… _

Bruce sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il se tira une chaise pour s'y assoir lourdement. Le Joker, quant à lui, s'amusa de l'air abasourdi de la chauve-souris. Cette dernière le fixait bouche béante, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

L'imperturbable justicier aux traits sévères, était donc capable d'exprimer la douleur, la peur, le doute et maintenant la surprise. Ces émotions qu'il s'évertuait à refouler au plus profond de son être ressortaient violemment depuis une semaine. Il y avait du progrès.

- « Comment ? » demanda la chauve-souris, une fois le choc passé.

- « Non, non, non… ça ne marche pas comme ça Batou » sourit le Joker en agitant négativement son index « Pour obtenir mes révélations, il va falloir que tu acceptes de faire un petit jeu avec moi… »

Batman toisa son ennemi avec un air circonspect, incertain de comprendre. Voilà que le clown se mettait à parler de jeu maintenant... Décidément, ce type ne pouvait rien prendre au sérieux.

Il voulut protester mais le joyeux Psychopathe le précéda en s'exclamant avec enthousiasme.

- « Oh oui je sais ! J'ai quelque chose qui devrait te plaire… »

Il se précipita vers une vieille malle rangée près de la fenêtre et commença à la vider de ses effets, balançant négligemment au sol divers accessoires de farces et attrapes.

- « Arrête ça tout de suite ! » gronda le chevalier noir, agacé par le ridicule de la situation. « Je suis sérieux ! »

- « Quel scoop… ! » Railla le bouffon en faisant voler un vieux coussin péteur à deux centimètres du visage du justicier « Attends, Je vais le retrouver… »

- « Joker ! » héla t'il une nouvelle fois sans provoquer de réaction chez son comparse, bien trop occupé à remuer son capharnaüm.

- « Voilà ! Je l'ai ! »

Victorieux, il brandit d'une main un vieux plateau d'échiquier et de l'autre, un sac en tissus contenant les pions. Puis il vint s'assoir à la table pour déposer le tout.

- « C'est une blague ? » se renfrogna le chevalier noir qui avait l'impression d'assister à un sketch.

- « Tu veux des réponses, et je veux m'amuser… voilà un bon compromis : si tu gagnes je réponds à ta question… » Le criminel disposa les pièces dans leur formation respective « Où alors si tu préfères, on continue à tourner autour de la table comme deux idiots, c'est au choix… »

Après un instant de réflexion, Bruce claqua sa langue de dépit puis hocha la tête pour signifier sa participation. Si après tout, ça pouvait lui permettre de mettre une raclée à ce taré alors qu'il opte pour cette manière.

- « Bien ! » S'exclama le clown en tambourinant la table dans un effet dramatique. « Que le duel commence ! » Il se frotta ensuite les mains, les yeux brillants d'anticipation face à la partie qu'ils allaient disputer.

- « As-tu une préférence ? » demanda le Joker, en désignant l'échiquier.

- « Je prendrai les noirs. » répondit Batman.

- « Tiens donc… Pourquoi je demande… » Gloussa t'il, en pivotant le jeu pour placer les blancs de son côté.

Débutant la partie, le Joker déplaça son premier pion, vite imité par Batman, les deux hommes ne réfléchirent qu'un moment puis se rendirent coup pour coup, chacun mettant rapidement en place sa stratégie.

Le chevalier noir n'était pas du tout surpris de la manière de jouer de son adversaire : ses déplacements étaient très agressifs, constamment en offensive, et il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps avant que les pièces ne soient éliminées du jeu une à une.

- « Batou, ne sens-tu pas le souffle de la solitude caresser tes oreilles pointues ? » ricana le clown en agitant un autre pion devant le nez son acolyte.

- « Tais-toi et joue ! »

Prudent depuis les premiers déplacements et pendant toute la durée de la partie, le Joker se trouva subitement en difficulté lorsque le Justicier, à l'aide d'une série de mouvements tout à fait inattendus, lui prit son fou. Grommelant, le criminel porta sa main à son menton tandis qu'il observait discrètement le chevalier noir. Le visage de ce dernier demeura tel qu'il l'avait été depuis le début de la partie...

Totalement impassible et neutre.

- « C'est vraiment un regard de joueur que tu as là... » Remarqua le Joker, puis il baissa les yeux sur l'échiquier et décida de son prochain déplacement. Bruce contre-attaqua rapidement.

Honnêtement, c'était quelque chose que le Joker aimait chez la chauve-souris. Voir dans ces orbes bleues cette détermination qui rivalisait sans mal avec la sienne. Il n'y avait personne, en dehors de son cher Batsy, qui pouvait mener ce combat.

_Trop vide_, songea le criminel, en arquant les sourcils tandis qu'il étudiait l'échiquier afin de deviner quel serait le prochain mouvement de son adversaire. Puis il soupira, lorsqu'il réalisa que son Némésis l'aura battu dans six coups, et qu'il n'existait aucune défense à cela. Le Joker tendit alors la main et renversa son roi afin de mettre un terme à la partie.

- « Tu es doué. Vraiment très doué. » Observa le bouffon avec un sourire étrangement sincère.

Batman se réajusta sur sa chaise, entourant son flan avec un bras. Le prolongement de cette position assise avait réussi à réveiller ses douleurs. Néanmoins il se sentait satisfait par sa victoire, se retenant tant bien que mal d'afficher son rictus moqueur.

- « La prochaine fois on sort les cartes… » Avertit le clown déjà dans la perspective d'une revanche.

- « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois… » Maugréa le chevalier noir « Maintenant dis moi ce que je veux savoir… »

- « C'est bon, d'accord ! » calma le clown « Mais avant que je te réponde, dis moi franchement, tu t'es quand même bien amusé, Hein ? »

Bruce s'apprêtait à ordonner au bouffon d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot et lui intimer de répondre quand il se bloqua brusquement, son attention soudain portée ailleurs. En effet, il perçut le crissement de pneus, puis le freinage sec de véhicules à proximité de l'immeuble.

- « Tu as entendu ? » se raidit la chauve-souris en jetant un regard au Joker.

- « Ouais… je crois qu'on a de la visite… » Confirma celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Le clown tira avec précaution l'épais rideau noir pour observer l'agitation en bas de chez lui et découvrit trois voitures aux phares encore allumés, encerclant stratégiquement la porte d'entrée.

Batman vint le rejoindre et analysa à son tour la menace. Dix hommes armés sortirent des berlines, leurs vêtements blasonnés d'une esquisse représentant grossièrement un pingouin.

- « Le bouffeur de sardines vient régler ses comptes on dirait… » Dit le bouffon en se tournant vers son acolyte « J'imagine qu'il n'a pas apprécié mon dernier paiement en liquide… j'avais imbibé les billets de ma toxique… ils ont du bien se poiler au salon de L'Iceberg… »

Le justicier lui jeta en retour, un regard noir.

- « Sans compter les derniers larcins d'Harley… » Poursuivit le clown « D'ailleurs, cette idiote a dû se faire suivre… »

Soudain, une voix rauque s'éleva depuis la rue, tonnant comme une imminente menace.

**« JOKER ! COBBLEPOT T'ENVOIE LA NOTE ! **»

Plusieurs kalachnikovs se joignirent pour cracher leur puissance de feu sur la façade de l'immeuble.

- « ATTENTION ! » avertit Batman en se jetant violemment sur le clown pour l'écarter de la fenêtre, lui évitant de justesse une pluie de balles. Les projectiles déchirèrent les planches et trouèrent les murs comme du papier.

En se réceptionnant lourdement sur le carrelage, Bruce cogna le bord de la malle. Il sentit alors la douleur vriller dans sa poitrine et se répandre dans sa chair. Elle revenait à la charge sans pitié. C'était comme si tout était maintenant ramené à sa souffrance, comme s'il n'existait plus que pour elle, l'empêchant de penser ou de se calmer. Le choc brutal sur ses côtes fêlées lui coupa le souffle, L'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il porta sa main à son bandage abdominal et contempla sa main pleine de sang.

Le Joker constata à son tour la suture déchirée du justicier.

- « Décidément, me sauver la vie ne t'apporte jamais rien de bon Batou… » Ironisa le criminel en l'aidant à se redresser contre le mur. « Ne bouge pas ! Je pars renvoyer nos invités et je reviens te chercher… »

- « Ma… cein…ture… les grenades so…soporifiques… disperse-les… » Bafouilla le justicier.

Le clown se redressa en position accroupie et plongea sa main dans son manteau pour en sortir un Beretta 9mm. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et se pencha sous celui-ci pour extraire une grosse couverture qui emballait soigneusement la tenue de Batman. Son attention se porta sur la dite-ceinture qu'il s'empressa de porter en bandoulière.

- « J'emprunte tes jouets Batsy, mais je te préviens... cette fois, on la joue à ma manière. »

Le chevalier noir eut un regard alarmé en comprenant les intentions du psychopathe.

- « J…Joker, ne fais pas ça… ! »

- « Je vais me gêner tiens… » Sourit le clown en terminant de faire le plein de munitions pour enfin se diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Les trois coups avaient retenti. La pièce pouvait commencer.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir à la peinture bleue écaillée, éclairé par une ampoule nue. Le premier type n'eut pas l'ombre d'une chance, il fit irruption au bout de l'étage, une balle lui éclata le front avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de distinguer la silhouette habillée d'un long manteau violet qui s'avançait résolument l'arme brandie. Un autre, un peu plus malin, mais pas encore assez pour augmenter sa durée de vie au-delà de celle de son collègue, attendit patiemment derrière le coin que faisait le couloir, l'arme braquée pour réceptionner le Joker. Ce dernier, tout en avançant, prit note de l'ombre qui se dessinait sur le carrelage usé, et tira deux balles à travers le coin du mur, perforant aisément la mince cloison et la cage thoracique de l'homme derrière. Il enjamba le cadavre affalé puis commença à descendre souplement et silencieusement l'escalier.

La stature fine du criminel était un réel avantage sur les marches grinçantes car ses pas n'émettaient pas plus de bruit que s'il s'était promené dans de l'herbe. En-dessous de lui, il entendit la course de plusieurs hommes grimpant pour aller à sa rencontre.

- « Il faut le chopper les gars ! » lança un des sbires avec autorité.

Avec son sourire perfide, Le Prince du crime sortit de son manteau deux grenades hilarantes qu'il dégoupilla avec les dents avant de les jeter dans l'escalier.

- « Putain de merde ! Dégagez, vite… ! » Entendit-il rugir avant de percevoir l'explosion de l'engin et la libération du gaz infernal. Le Joker tendit l'oreille pour entendre les hommes du Pingouin tousser, puis leurs rires démentiels, et enfin la cavalcade des corps jusqu'au palier.

Le silence revint.

Le clown reprit sa descente, dépassa les six cadavres amoncelés et arriva au premier étage.

Son corps et son esprit fonctionnaient à plein régime, focalisés sur un seul but : tuer.

Il avançait prudemment, tous ses sens en alerte, à la recherche du moindre signe qui pouvait lui indiquer la présence d'un ennemi. Son cerveau était passé en mode automatique, les pensées parasites, les idées accessoires, toutes les fonctions annexes étaient aliénées par les réflexes de combat que son instinct de survie avait activés.

En entendant un bruit, Le Joker se dirigea dans le premier appartement de l'étage. Ce dernier abritait des boxes cloisonnés qui n'avaient vraisemblablement pas servi depuis l'abandon de l'immeuble. Il perçut un mouvement, fit une roulade et se réfugia derrière un vieux bureau.

Des éclats de voix retentirent. Deux hommes, dont un qui s'avançait dans sa direction.

- « Je l'ai vu entrer Johnny… il est là bas, au fond ! »

- « Flingue-le bordel ! »

Le Joker quitta son abri juste à temps en plongeant pour esquiver une rafale d'arme automatique, il louvoya ensuite entre les boxes alors que le deuxième adversaire ouvrait le feu.

Le fil de sa concentration s'émoussa au contact de la folie qui s'insinuait en lui, et le clown fut surpris lorsqu'une musique classique se composa dans son esprit, du Strauss, la marche de Radetzky plus exactement.

Son esprit lui jouait souvent ce genre de tour pendable. Les notes se déroulèrent, du moins telles qu'il s'en souvenait, apparaissant clairement au moment le plus saugrenu de tous, au milieu de la fusillade.

Le rythme de la musique, alternant passages frénétiques et mélodie lente, épousait parfaitement le déroulement de la bataille, guidant les gestes du Joker, menant ses pensées, le prévenant des dangers. Le criminel était dans l'action, avec un air qui se jouait dans sa tête, composé par le staccato d'armes automatiques.

Il adorait ça… C'était son show…

Les battements de son cœur servaient de rythme à l'orchestre qui se déchaînait dans cette étrange salle de concert. L'homme au fusil-mitrailleur se lança dans un long solo qui lui vrilla les oreilles et creusa une rangée de trous dans un mur. Pendant la rafale, le Joker piocha dans la ceinture de Batman une bombe aveuglante, attendant juste le moment où l'ennemi serait obligé de recharger.

Quand l'instant se présenta, le criminel se leva et balança l'objet au pied du type, puis se remit rapidement à couvert.

- « Johnny ! Fais gaffe ! » Tenta de prévenir son collègue, se dissimulant juste à temps.

L'intense flash blanc qui envahit la pièce, déstabilisa le sbire du pingouin trop lent à réagir. Ce dernier se frotta frénétiquement les yeux tout en gémissant de douleur.

- « Tiens, prends donc ma carte de visite, crétin ! » s'exclama le Joker en balançant d'un geste vif, un as de pique. Le type brandit vainement son arme vide dans un réflexe ridicule puis vit la carte se planter en plein milieu de son front.

_Un de moins… _

- « Enfoiré ! je vais te faire la peau ! » injuria l'homme restant. Il se mit à tirer dans sa direction, hurlant des propos incohérents.

Le Joker s'allongea derrière un paravent séparant deux boxes, et rampa rapidement jusqu'à une antique machine à café. Quand il se rendit compte que le type n'avait plus de munitions, le bouffon se leva tranquillement, et lui tira deux balles dans le genou.

La victime s'écroula dans un hurlement de douleur, un flot de larmes se déversant de ses yeux.

- « Quoi ? mon final ne te plait pas ? » Demanda le Joker en portant sa main à sa fleur « Pourtant il est à mourir de rire »

Il pressa son œillet et aspergea le malheureux de gaz hilarant. La victime s'étouffa dans un fou rire mortel, son visage déformé en un rictus inhumain.

- « Tu vois je te l'avais dit… à mourir de rire… » susurra le clown à l'oreille du cadavre.

Dans sa tête, la musique d'accompagnement venait de se finir.

Avec élégance, le Joker réajusta son manteau débraillé, puis il se courba enfin en avant pour saluer à la manière d'un comédien, son public imaginaire.

Le spectacle était terminé. il n'y aura pas de rappel.

Il était temps de récupérer la chauve-souris, quelques affaires et de donner sa dédite pour l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Le Bat-signal s'imposait dans toute sa splendeur au-dessus de la métropole où les immeubles futuristes du nouveau quartier se mêlaient aux architectures teintées de gothique et de baroquisme flamboyant. Gotham la Noire était une nouvelle fois le théâtre des exactions de criminels. Mais ce soir, Gotham recherchait son gardien, l'homme chauve-souris, celui qui veille à ce que l'espoir subsiste toujours au cœur de l'obscurité.<p>

Le grisonnant commissaire James Gordon détacha son regard du symbole de détresse qu'il avait délibérément laissé allumé, et remonta le col de son manteau face à une soudaine brise glaciale. Il soupira lourdement, tout en extrayant une pipe de sa poche qu'il bourra de tabac et alluma.

Plusieurs voitures de patrouille entouraient le vieil immeuble du Joker, l'incendie du dernier étage enfin maîtrisé. Les lumières bleues clignotantes avertissaient la population qu'une scène de crime avait été mise en place et que la route était donc fermée provisoirement pour inspection. Les balises jaunes numérotées se multipliaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment tandis que des experts du département scientifique mitraillaient inlassablement victimes criblées de balles ou défigurées par les sourires mortels du clown.

- « Commissaire… »

Pourtant échaudé par les arrivées surprise du chevalier noir, Jim Gordon sursauta de frayeur lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

- « Bon sang Nightwing, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi… » Râla Le vieux policier en se plaquant la main sur le cœur.

Le justicier à la combinaison sombre, blasonnée d'un V bleu turquoise sur le torse, attendit que l'homme se remette de son émotion, puis il lui tendit la bombe aveuglante trouvée dans l'immeuble, elle était marquée du symbole de la chauve-souris.

Gordon examina le gadget sous tous les angles.

- « Alors vous pensez qu'il était ici… ? »

- « C'est possible... » répondit le jeune homme au loup noir. « Par contre, je sais qu'il n'est pas l'utilisateur de la bombe… le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant me le confirme… une autre personne a pris possession de ses affaires »

- « Le Joker… ? »

- « Probablement… »

- « Écoutez mon garçon, je ne veux pas être alarmiste mais vous m'avez bien dit qu'une importante quantité de son sang a été retrouvée à sa dernière position… »

- « C'est exact Commissaire… »

- « Si le Joker a mis la main sur Batman, il va falloir envisager sérieusement la possibilité que… »

- « Non, Il est vivant… je le sais… » Coupa fermement Nightwing « Et je le retrouverai… »

Gordon éloigna la pipe de sa bouche pour pousser un profond soupir.

- « J'espère sincèrement que vous avez raison… » Il leva quelques secondes ses yeux vers le bat-signal « En tout cas, sachez que si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pourrez compter… »

Mais déjà, le justicier s'était volatilisé.

- « Décidément, Je ne m'y habituerai jamais… » Souffla le commissaire en haussant des épaules.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p><em><span>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR<span> : Merci à THE HASMODAY pour son superbe dessin représentant un passage de ce chapitre 7 (quel talent !) Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour voir celui-ci. _


	8. L'antre de la folie

CHAPITRE 8

Le Joker s'arrêta enfin dans le quartier industriel d'Otisburg, prenant le soin de dissimuler son véhicule dans une impasse. Une fois le moteur coupé, il se tourna vers la banquette arrière pour constater l'état du chevalier noir. Ce dernier qui était resté allongé tout le trajet, se redressa doucement sans jamais lâcher son flan recouvert d'un bandage de fortune : une serviette blanche grossièrement attachée avec du scotch.

Sans dire un mot, le clown sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le coffre, il récupéra un sac à dos ainsi que la lourde cape. Il déposa cette dernière sur le toit de la berline, le temps d'ouvrir la portière arrière et d'aider le justicier à s'extraire.

Pour le reste des affaires, il reviendra plus tard.

Debout dans le froid, Batman sentit la douleur le tarauder avec plus d'insistance. Il accusa un vent glacial, tandis que l'aube émergeait à travers la brume matinale. Malgré celle-ci, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre le lieu.

L'usine chimique Ace.

_Cet endroit aurait dû être rasé depuis des années déjà_, pensa intérieurement Bruce en fixant l'immense enseigne aux néons verts et les hautes cheminées d'évacuation.

« Je sais, c'est génial non ? Deux vieux copains qui se retrouvent sur le lieu de leur première rencontre... on dirait presque un soap opéra ! Tu ne trouves pas ? » Ricana le criminel en dépliant l'accessoire de la chauve-souris.

Ce quartier autrefois prospère, était devenu sale et miteux, faute à une impitoyable crise industrielle.

Jadis, les bâtiments qui jouxtaient l'usine offraient des logements agréables destinés aux ouvriers. A présent, il n'en restait que des taudis abandonnés. Souvenir d'une ancienne vie communautaire, les boutiques avaient été converties en appartements bon marché ou en squats pour sans-abris.

Avec un sourire enthousiaste, le Joker déposa la cape sur les épaules du justicier afin de lui offrir un mince rempart au froid ainsi qu'un peu de décence face à son manque de vêtements.

« Tiens mon grand, je ne voudrais pas tu chopes la mort… du moins pas tout de suite » railla le clown en regardant son Némésis s'emmitoufler dans le tissu en kevlar pour se protéger. « Bon, te sens-tu capable de marcher où dois-je… »

« Pose encore ta main sur moi et je te brise le poignet ! » avertit amèrement Bruce sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Oh Batou… » Se lamenta le bouffon en feignant un visage boudeur « tu m'en veux encore pour mon petit ménage de tout à l'heure… ? »

« Tu le paieras Joker… » grogna le justicier en le foudroyant du regard.

« Bla… bla… bla… toujours la même rengaine… c'est dingue ce que tu peux radoter ! » S'exclama le bouffon en se fendant d'un sourire. « Allez quoi… tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça ? Surtout qu'on risque de passer encore du temps ensemble… »

« Il faut que cette comédie s'arrête ! Laisse-moi partir ! »

« Hum... » Le clown sortit son Beretta et avec l'aide du canon, se gratta le cuir chevelu tout en adoptant un air réfléchi « Non… » Finit-il par lâcher en pointant ensuite l'arme sur Batman. « Je m'amuse trop avec toi… et j'ai encore cette petite affaire à régler… »

« Quelle affaire ? » Rétorqua Bruce avec un regard méfiant.

« Voyons, il va bien falloir s'occuper du type qui t'a foutu cette mémorable raclée ! J'imagine que tu souhaites aussi savoir qui c'est… ? »

« Ne t'en mêle pas ! Ca ne te concerne pas Joker ! »

« Oh que si, ça me concerne ! J'ai bien l'intention d'expliquer à ce crétin qu'on ne touche pas les jouets d'autrui comme ça ! » Le Joker passa derrière Batman et lui pressa l'arme entre les omoplates pour lui ordonner d'avancer. « Mais on reparlera de tout ça, une fois que nous serons installés dans ma résidence secondaire… Maintenant bouge, Monsieur _Je-peux-me-débrouiller-tout-seul_… »

Les deux hommes empruntèrent un vieil entrepôt de stockage adjacent à l'usine Ace. Le Joker indiqua une trappe. Elle était dissimulée sous des palettes et s'ouvrait dans un coin du bâtiment, dont le sol semblait pourtant ne former qu'une surface uniforme de béton.

Un passage souterrain obscur qui sentait la moisissure et le solvant, se révéla.

« Après toi mon cher ! » invita le clown « Voici l'entrée des artistes… »

Difficilement Batman progressa dans l'étroit passage, s'appuyant sur les parois de briques rouges. Au bout de quelques mètres, il ne put lutter contre un soudain vertige et trébucha sur le sol, plongeant ses mains et ses genoux, dans un liquide visqueux particulièrement glacial et nauséabond. L'homme masqué essaya de plaquer son bras gauche contre son flanc et de progresser sur trois membres jusqu'au mur mais échoua dans sa tentative à se relever, glissant une nouvelle fois.

Le Joker vint le rejoindre, dévoilant son sourire terrible et dramatique que Batman avait envie d'arracher de ce visage, et de jeter au loin.

« Décidément tu es le patient le plus pénible qui soit… » Souffla le criminel en saisissant le justicier en étau sous les bras. Il l'obligea à prendre appui sur son épaule d'une prise ferme « Allez nous ne sommes plus très loin, tu vas bien encore tenir le coup ? Hein Batsy… ? »

Pour unique réponse, le justicier libéra un râle doublé d'une forte réaction épidermique face à la proximité du clown.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur marche pendant une centaine de pas, tournèrent à droite et firent halte devant une grille partiellement détruite, créant un passage vers une nouvelle pièce. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, l'atmosphère calfeutrée imposait un contraste assez saisissant avec l'air du tunnel. La pièce avait été réaménagée dans les grandes lignes afin de pouvoir s'apparenter à un ancien repaire de gang.

Des fauteuils et sièges usés, des tables ainsi que tout un tas d'objets, principalement des clopes, des cadavres de bières, ou cartes à jouer éparpillées sur le sol crasseux habillaient le décor. Il était facile pour Batman d'imaginer une bande de voyous sans ambitions traînant ici à l'affût d'un mauvais coup.

Le Joker désigna un escalier en métal qui conduisait à l'étage et entreprit de le gravir avec son acolyte dans les bras. Pendant, la montée délicate des marches, le clown ne cessa de bassiner Batman avec des plaisanteries improvisées, riant tout seul aux chutes plus glauques que drôles.

« Et celle du type qui n'arrive pas à se souvenir d'une blague, tu la connais ? »

En réponse, la chauve-souris leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non ?... Normal ! Car j'ai réussi depuis à la lui enfoncer dans le crâne ! » S'esclaffa le clown de sa voix nasillarde. « C'était avec une clé à molette ! Ah ah ah »

« Tu es immonde Joker ! » Gronda le chevalier noir, répugné par la barbarie du bouffon.

« Oh ca va… souris Batou ! Ce n'est que de l'humour… »

Arrivés en haut, les deux hommes progressèrent dans un couloir et parvinrent enfin à une porte à poignée poussoir sous laquelle passait une bande bleue. Le Joker appuya sur la longue barre grise qui traversait l'issue et attendit le léger déclic pour ouvrir.

Une forte odeur d'ammoniaque assaillie immédiatement l'atmosphère.

La lumière qui filtrait à travers la verrière crasseuse découvrit d'immenses cuves scellées. Tout autour de la pièce, de longs et hauts étalages métalliques rouillés étaient vissés sur un sol entièrement jaune. Des rayonnages laiteux de barils et de palettes de produits chimiques étaient couverts de panneaux frappés de têtes de mort. Le temps avait figé l'horloge de la salle, gigantesque structure de rouages et d'engrenages noirs qui s'imbriquaient dans une perfection toute mécanique.

Ne laissant que le silence...

Cet abominable silence que les appareils de recyclage d'air peinaient à meubler.

« Tu sais, je n'ai que des détails flous de mon passé, comme si l'acide n'avait pas seulement rongé mon épiderme… » Confia le Joker en regardant la passerelle qui fut, à une époque lointaine, le plongeoir vers sa nouvelle vie. « Un vieil appartement, une chevelure blonde, un parfum à la camomille, une scène de théâtre… »

Le chevalier noir considéra son Némésis qui semblait presque atteint par ce relent de nostalgie.

« C'est dingue pas vrai ? Qu'une seule journée vous fasse perdre la boule ! » S'exclama le criminel avec son sourire retrouvé « Toi ! Tu sais ce que c'est, hein Batsy… ? »

« Je ne suis pas devenu fou comme toi ! »

« Ce déni est tellement mignon… » Railla le Joker en adoptant une mimique moqueuse « Tu sais ce qu'on dit : qui vit sans folie, n'est pas si sage qu'il croit ! »

« Assez ! »

« Il suffirait simplement que tu te Laisses aller, devenir foldinguo te rendrait la vie tellement plus simple ! »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer… ! » gronda le justicier en assenant au clown un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ouch ! » le bouffon lui rendit un sourire machiavélique « Ca va, je n'insiste pas, après tout nous ne sommes qu'au début de la thérapie… »

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant un vieil ascenseur.

Le Joker aida Batman à pénétrer dans la cabine qu'il activa grâce à une clé spéciale insérée dans un panneau de contrôle. Après une courte descente, le grésillement d'une voix féminine annonça la destination :

**« NIVEAU -3 : _Salle de maintenance _»**

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un large hangar dédié à la machinerie et au stockage de produits finis. Il présentait un enchevêtrement complexe de colonne métalliques et de tuyaux avec des jauges et des soupapes de sécurités. L'affreux vrombissement latent de turbines accentuait l'ambiance lourde du lieu.

Le justicier fut mené vers une pièce qui semblait être anciennement le vestiaire des employés. Elle contenait huit douches de décontaminations, des casiers de rangement et ainsi que des sanitaires.

« Nous y sommes ! Bienvenue chez moi ! » annonça le Joker en activant un dernier sas « Ne fais pas attention au désordre… » Prévint-il avec ironie.

Le clown abaissa une manette et activa le courant de ce qui était autrefois une salle de repos.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, le criminel avait bien évidement redéfinit le lieu selon ses gouts personnels : Toujours ces insupportables tags et dessins, toujours cette couleur verte en prédominance, toujours ces guirlandes…

Sur le côté de la salle se trouvait un poste de contrôle inséré dans une espèce d'armature en forme de tête de clown. Des dizaines d'écrans étaient entreposés les uns à côté des autres, chacun diffusant en continu ce qui se passait dans certains endroits de l'usine. Malgré quelques caméras hors service, l'installation du Joker semblait toujours en fonctionnement.

Un lit à Baldaquins au matelas sans drap, ni couverture se trouvait contre un pan du mur, une immense effigie du Prince du crime dessinée juste au dessus, sans doute réalisée par Harley, étant donné que l'œuvre était accompagnée par des déclarations d'amour enflammées et de petits cœurs mal proportionnés.

Enfin, une vieille méridienne côtoyait un fauteuil en cuir ainsi qu'un bureau récupéré surement dans l'ancienne partie administrative de l'usine.

Le Justicier fut déposé sur le matelas qu'il accueillit avec reconnaissance. Ces efforts avaient eu raison de lui. Il était épuisé…

« Allez laisse-moi voir cette vilaine blessure Batou… »

Le chevalier noir ne put protester, arrivé à bout de force. Il se laissa ôter sa cape, puis la serviette tachée de sang.

« Je sais que tu préfèrerais une jolie infirmière pour s'occuper de toi, mais tu devras te contenter des mains expertes du Joker ! » le criminel rit tout seul à la réaction dégoutée du grand blessé. « Au moins dans ma clinique improvisée, nul besoin de couverture santé, je te demanderai juste de me payer la facture avec un beau grand sourire… et des réponses… »

Le justicier roula des yeux tout en basculant la tête sur le côté. Sa position restait la même, il n'avait rien à dire au clown.

« Oh Batou, Batou, Batou… Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça avec moi » Soupira le Joker « Tu sais déjà ce dont je suis capable lorsque je m'amuse, mais inutile de te faire un dessin sur ce que je peux faire quand l'ennui me guette… »

Les lèvres fines du criminel ne cessèrent de s'étirer, entourant deux rangées parfaites de dents, alignées comme des petits soldats prêts à partir au combat.

* * *

><p><em><span>Au même moment<span>…_

Dans les couloirs du Manoir Wayne, les pas d'Alfred Pennyworth résonnaient dans un écho lourd. Cette bâtisse déjà terriblement silencieuse, semblait encore plus sinistre qu'à l'accoutumée. Le fidèle Majordome s'était permis une courte pause, le temps d'avaler un café et une tartine au beurre. Ce maigre déjeuner, lui suffisait amplement, l'appétit n'étant plus là depuis la disparition de son maître, d'ailleurs son pantalon resserré de deux crans témoignait d'une perte de poids évidente. Le vieil homme aux cheveux gris et aux traits fatigués traversa un élégant séjour orné d'une majestueuse cheminée en marbre et d'une somptueuse bibliothèque.

Il activa le passage secret de la Batcave, en tirant sur le balancier d'une grande horloge anglaise. Un pan du mur coulissa et découvrit l'accès d'un monte charge. Alfred l'emprunta pour rejoindre la grotte lugubre habitée par les chauves-souris et s'installa dans le grand fauteuil noir qui faisait face à plusieurs écrans du Bat-ordinateur. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il guettait l'activité de Gotham via des caméras disposées dans les points stratégiques de la ville, à la recherche de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils.

Le majordome savait à présent l'implication du Joker dans la disparition de Bruce. Dick Grayson lui avait rapporté les derniers éléments en sa possession.

L'idée de savoir son maître entre les mains de cet odieux bouffon lui donna un haut le cœur.

Ce sang retrouvé dans le Diamond District… les capteurs de sa tenue inactifs… l'impossibilité de le contacter…

Tant d'éléments qui contribuaient à renforcer son angoisse.

_Seigneur, faites qu'il soit vivant... _

Alfred aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver ses jeunes années. Il serait alors là-bas, à la recherche du membre perdu de la famille. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de rester confiné ici à scanner les recoins de Gotham et à espérer trouver un élément qui pourrait faire allusion à l'emplacement de Bruce.

Le majordome laissa échapper un bâillement doux tandis qu'il voyait défiler inlassablement tous ces anonymes. Certains se rendaient à leur travail, d'autres promenaient leur chien ou menaient leurs enfants à l'école. Un sans-abri finissait sa nuit sur un banc de Park Row, tandis qu'un couple s'embrassait passionnément à la sortie d'un hôtel de l'autre côté de la ville…

Il zappa encore et encore pour arriver enfin dans le secteur du Zoo de Gotham. Sur le point de passer à une autre caméra, il se ravisa en assistant à une scène suspecte sur l'écran numéro cinq.

En effet, deux grands costauds se tenaient à l'angle du parc, pensant être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils étaient en discussion avec une troisième personne assez petite pour être partiellement dissimulée derrière leur physique musculeux. L'un des types répondit quelque chose, puis haussa des épaules tandis que l'autre secouait négativement la tête.

Alfred, intrigué, zooma sur les protagonistes.

C'est alors qu'il vit surgir une femme gesticulant comme une furie, sans doute en train de réprimander les deux hommes.

Ce visage peinturluré de blanc, cette gestuelle surjouée, ces tresses colorées et cet accoutrement au goût douteux…

« Harley QUINN ! »

Un regain d'espoir envahit le majordome, alors qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme qui à présent, se séparait de ses compagnons à grandes enjambées pour se diriger dans une voie sans issue dont elle ne ressortit pas.

« Monsieur Dick… » Contacta le vieil homme.

« Je vous écoute Alfred ! » Répondit Nightwing.

« J'ai quelque chose qui peut vous intéresser… ou plutôt, quelqu'un… »

A SUIVRE

* * *

><p><span><em>Note de l'auteur<em>_ : Je sais, je sais… ça fait un mois… je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai eu d'autres priorités à gérer avant ma fanfiction. Bref, mauvaise période remplie de soucis que je préfère oublier… Ce qui compte, c'est que je suis de retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre pardonnera mon long silence… _

_Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews. _


	9. La main verte

**CHAPITRE 9**

- « Eurk ! C'est dégoutant ! » Se plaignit Harley Quinn en plongeant ses bottines rouges dans l'ignoble mélasse vaseuse. Tout en avançant dans l'égout, elle essaya tant bien que mal d'happer de courtes bouffées d'air, écœurée par la puanteur agressive du lieu.

Après avoir passée cinq minutes à patauger dans le fluide suffocant et à suivre la direction d'une improbable plante grimpante qui ondoyait sur la paroi, la jeune femme vit son décor changer. Elle sentit les embruns typiques de l'humus lui caresser agréablement les narines et enfin, le tunnel exigu laissa place à une insoupçonnée serre souterraine, offrant une dense végétation baignée dans une lumière bilieuse.

En lisière de l'espace central, le voilage de fleurs rouges qui magnifiait l'entrée donnait une touche singulière d'élégance. La nature fournie, presque tropicale accentuait cette sensation de moiteur qui envahissait l'air.

- « Laisse-moi deviner Harley… » S'exclama une femme depuis un lit de végétaux, trônant fièrement en haut d'une estrade de granit « Tu t'es encore faite jeter dehors par ce crétin de clown ? »

La voix était insidieuse et sensuelle, comme une cuillerée de crème sur le point de devenir aigre.

- « Fais au moins semblant d'être désolée pour moi… » Répondit tristement l'ancienne psychiatre en regardant la maitresse des lieux se redresser avec la grâce d'une rose qui éclot.

Les formes parfaites de cette créature semblaient avoir été sculptées par la nature elle-même, invitant les hommes et les femmes à courber l'échine devant leur servante, à ramper à ses pieds dans l'espoir qu'elle leur accorde juste un regard.

Sa peau, aux nervures de lierres, était du vert profond des plus riches bocages et sa longue chevelure avait la couleur des feuilles d'automne. A défaut d'être la déesse du désir, elle en était la parfaite incarnation, rendant son charme irréel. Il émanait de chacun de ses gestes, une irrésistible aura de luxure. Ses lèvres d'un rouge chatoyant étaient la promesse de toxiques baisers tandis que ses yeux avaient la teinte de la frondaison d'une forêt sous un soleil chaud d'été.

- « Je vais te faire une fleur ma chérie et t'épargner le sempiternel : Je te l'avais bien dit ! » Le rire de celle qui était surnommée POISON IVY se fit délicat tandis qu'elle continuait à flatter de gestes doux, une liane qui s'enroulait autour de ses membres.

- « Pam… je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… » Sanglota l'ancienne psychiatre en s'affalant lourdement aux cotés de la plantureuse, le visage plongé dans le matelas de verdure.

- « Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas encore te mettre à pleurer ! » Gronda l'écologiste en saisissant son amie par les épaules pour la redresser « L'eau salée n'est pas recommandée pour mes bébés ! »

La jeune femme aux couettes colorées essaya de retenir tant bien que mal ses larmes, reniflant deux fois avant de finalement craquer.

- « Mon biquet a disparuuuuu ! »

- « Ooooh… Ben alors ça c'est vraiment dommage… » Un demi-sourire flotta sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la rouquine, son visage empreint d'une expression d'ignoble satisfaction.

- « J'ai besoin d'une amie là, pas d'une hypocrite qui se réjouit de mon malheur ! »

- « Je suis navrée, c'est mon cœur qui parle… »

Une fois encore le magnifique visage de la plantureuse se gâta d'un insolent rictus, alors que sa main caressait délicatement le tissu diaphane de son bustier vert, comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, même inconsciemment, de se faire outrageusement séductrice.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle Pamela… » Gémit Harley en redoublant ses couinements.

- « Et c'est l'Arlequin qui me dit ça… » Ivy poussa un soupir sonore d'une redoutable sensualité puis considéra Harley avec une certaine pitié.

Décidément, cette gamine était vraiment d'une naïveté affligeante, toujours à se faire manipuler par ce bouffon dégingandé.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver au Joker pour accepter de subir cette dégradante situation de femme soumise ? La botaniste imaginait très bien _le petit poussin d'amour_ recroquevillé dans la cosse d'une plante carnivore, luttant inutilement contre la digestion lente de sa petite protégée.

_Quelle délicieuse idée_.

- « Bon, Commence par le début Harley, dis-moi pourquoi ton petit copain psychopathe t'a larguée cette fois ? » encouragea la plantureuse en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'ancienne psychiatre marqua quelques secondes de pause, incertaine de vouloir répondre.

Poison Ivy en profita pour s'étirer langoureusement sur sa couche, s'arquant de façon à ce que sa poitrine provocante caresse la soie délicate qui la nimbait.

- « Hum, laisse-moi deviner… » Susurra la belle « Cet abruti est devenu impuissant et ça l'a foutu en rogne ! »

- « … »

- « Ou alors, il a découvert qu'il était gai ? »

- « MAIS NON VOYONS ! » se renfrogna Harley en fronçant les sourcils.

Ivy cessa de caresser la liane pour se fendre d'un petit geste d'agacement, arrachant à sa plante un son que l'on aurait pu traduire comme un hurlement de désespoir. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue, le sourire de l'écologiste s'estompa.

- « Bon, vas-tu enfin me cracher le morceau oui ou non ? »

- « Oh… je ne peux pas te le dire… Monsieur J ne serait pas content… » Répondit la blonde en parvenant difficilement à bâillonner le trémolo de sa voix.

- « Harley… tu peux me faire confiance… » La belle se pencha plus près de l'arlequin, son mouvement d'une théâtralité experte.

Mais comment faisait-elle cela ? C'était comme si la nature même de Pamela avait le don de priver les esprits de choix les plus raisonnables.

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » lâcha finalement l'assistante du clown en affichant une grimace de petite fille boudeuse « C'est à cause de cet imbécile ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon poussin ne l'a pas achevé, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Mais Au lieu de cela, il le ramène chez nous… D'habitude, j'adore ses idées mais là, ça n'a rien de drôle ! »

Trois clignements d'yeux trahirent l'incompréhension de l'empoisonneuse.

- « J'ai pourtant rien dit et fait ce qu'il voulait… j'ai aidé aux soins, je lui ai fait la bouffe, je l'ai surveillé… » Poursuivit l'arlequin en essuyant ses yeux qui recommençaient à perler « Si seulement ce Bat-crétin à la noix était resté bien sagement allongé, je n'aurai pas mis mon clown d'amour en colère et je serai toujours avec lui. Mais maintenant il est parti, et je ne sais pas où il est… »

Ivy se raidit si violemment que ses plantes les plus proches se rétractèrent pour se dissimuler dans le sol. Un long moment, ses traits se tordirent en un rictus de stupéfaction avant de se changer en une expression étrange, difficilement interprétable.

- « Batman ? » S'exclama-t-elle « Alors comme ça le Joker l'a sauvé ? »

Pour unique réponse, la blonde lui offrit un sourire des plus tristes et un faible hochement de la tête.

- « C'est la meilleure ! »

Cette fois, le rire de la maitresse des lieux ne fut en aucun cas délicat, et tonna à travers le vaste souterrain en échos assourdissants. Son Jardin s'anima au son de sa voix, semblant presque se joindre à son hilarité.

- « Pam, tu dois le garder pour toi, c'est le secret de Monsieur J, tu comprends ? Personne ne doit savoir ! »

- « Mais oui, mais oui… ça restera entre nous… » Répondit Isley en tapotant un doigt à ses lèvres, d'un air sournois.

Elle aimait de plus en plus le plan qui s'échafaudait dans sa tête.

_L'occasion était trop belle._

- « Tu sais quoi Harley ? » reprit-elle avec son sourire malicieux « Je vais même t'aider à retrouver ton cher poussin... »

- « C'est vrai ? » s'extasia la blonde en papillonnant des yeux « Mais attends une seconde, Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu le détestes ! »

La rouquine se racla brièvement la gorge tout en accentuant son regard de biche.

- « Hum... Voyons, quelle amie je serai si je n'aidais pas mon petit arlequin préféré à retrouver le sourire… » Lui répondit-elle en saisissant l'une de ses couettes colorées pour l'enrouler sensuellement entre ses doigts. « D'accord, Je ne porte pas la _face de craie_ dans mon cœur mais il y a un moment, il faut savoir abandonner. S'il te rend heureuse alors je dois me résoudre à te laisser auprès de lui... »

- « Oh Pamiiiiie, tu es sincère ? »

Son amie déploya un pauvre rictus forcé en guise de réponse.

- « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! » s'écria l'ancienne psychiatre définitivement convaincue. Elle lui sauta au cou, l'étalant sans ménagement sur la couche.

_Oui… décidément d'une naïveté affligeante. _

_C'était presque à en pleurer... de rire..._

Après une bonne minute de câlin, la botaniste écarta subitement l'assistante du clown de sa personne pour se redresser, l'air sérieux.

- « Qu'est ce que vous dites mes chéries… ? » S'exclama-t-elle en balayant son regard toxique à travers la salle. « Oh je vois… »

- « Ivy ? » Héla Harley, inquiétée par son osmose avec les plantes.

- « On va avoir un visiteur… »

La rousse souriait à présent d'un sourire jauni par la lumière étrange du lieu. Elle caressa d'une main gracieuse sa chevelure, comme si elle se préparait pour son arrivée.

* * *

><p>- « J'y suis Alfred… » Avertit Nightwing en poussant du pied de vieux cartons humides censés dissimuler un passage grillagé « Vous me confirmez bien que Quinn n'est pas ressortie de l'impasse… »<p>

- « Aucun mouvement détecté depuis sa dernière apparition à l'écran, Monsieur »

Le jeune homme commença à soulever la plaque, se bloquant subitement dans son geste.

Ce ne fut ni la peur, ni le doute qui furent à l'origine de son indécision. Non, le Justicier scruta le lierre accroché aux barreaux qu'il vit, l'espace d'une seconde, se rétracter au contact de ses mains sur l'ouverture.

- « Vous m'avez bien dit que cet égout passait sous le zoo de Gotham ? »

- « C'est exact… » Répondit le flegmatique anglais « Selon les plans de la ville, le réseau souterrain s'étend tout le long du parc »

- « Et traverse donc aussi la section des jardins botaniques… » Conclut Grayson d'un faible murmure.

Les lèvres acérées, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la plante qui se remit à frétiller.

- « Monsieur ? »

- « Non rien Alfred… » Éluda le jeune homme en s'engageant sans plus attendre dans l'issue « La réception risque d'être limitée là-dessous, Je vous recontacte dés que possible… »

- « Je vous en prie mon garçon, surtout faites preuve de la plus grande prudence… »

L'inquiétude presque paternaliste du Majordome n'échappa pas à Nightwing. Quand il s'adressait de la sorte, il n'en paraissait que plus vieux. Pauvre Alfred, cette longue semaine l'avait particulièrement affectée.

- « Je ferai attention… » Le rassura Dick avant de couper définitivement son communicateur.

Durant de longues minutes, le justicier progressa dans le sinueux dédale, se fiant à la plante grimpante pour se repérer.

C'est ainsi que le justicier se retrouva à s'infiltrer dans les couloirs, descendant toujours plus bas, jusque dans les tréfonds obscurs, humides et froids où la brique luisait à la lumière fluorescente des étranges fleurs qui émergeaient de temps à autre du liquide boueux. Le clapotis constant des gouttes d'eau accompagnait ses pas, lourds et collants.

Nightwing longea les parois des galeries qui serpentaient dans les entrailles du Zoo et s'approcha de ce qu'il supposait être un ancien réservoir d'eau. Une impressionnante végétation l'avait en partie envahi.

Le justicier s'arrêta près de l'estrade au centre la pièce et leva la tête pour y découvrir à son sommet la propriétaire qui le toisait orgueilleusement.

- « Te voilà enfin mon petit moineau… »

- « Je ne cherche pas les ennuis Ivy » Tenta de convaincre le jeune homme.

- « Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas venir ici… »

La plantureuse exprima sa désapprobation en haussant légèrement le menton et en retroussant les lèvres.

- « Écoute, je veux juste poser quelques questions, rien d'autre… »

- « Tiens donc… » Répondit la botaniste, d'une expression de noble capricieuse « Et que veux-tu me demander ? »

- « A toi ? Rien du tout ! » Nightwing fit un léger mouvement de la tête en direction d'une branche juste au dessus de lui « C'est ton amie qui m'intéresse… »

A cet instant, le frémissement du feuillage annonça l'imminente embuscade de la jeune femme. Cette dernière plongea sur le justicier avec une souplesse étonnante. Ce fut sans compter sur les réflexes de l'acrobate, qui après l'avoir réceptionnée, la fit valdinguer sans ménagement dans un bosquet. L'assistante du clown, se retrouva sur le dos à se plaindre de son fessier douloureux et à user d'un langage injurieux pour qualifier son agresseur.

Nightwing s'empressa de la saisir par les bras, la soulevant du sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

- « Lâche-moi Night-bidule ! » hurla la blonde en se débattant comme un asticot « Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ? »

- « Tu le sais très bien Quinn ! » Répondit le justicier d'un ton glacial. « Dis-moi où est le Joker ? »

Les pupilles océan de la jeune femme semblaient lancer des éclairs de fureur alors qu'elle redoublait ses tentatives pour se libérer.

- « C'est la chauve-pourrie que tu cherches hein ? » Cracha-t-elle, amère « J'espère que Monsieur J la crèvera ! Oh oui ! Je sais qu'il le fera… à un moment ou à un autre ! »

_Bruce serait donc toujours vivant… aux mains du plus grand psychopathe de Gotham mais vivant ! _

- « Où est-il Quinn ? » gronda Grayson, plus déterminé que jamais à obtenir des réponses.

- « Je n'en sais rien ! »

- « Ma patience a des limites ! »

- « JE TE DIS QUE JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! TU ES DUR DE LA FEUILLE OU QUOI ? »

Harley maintint son regard teigneux. Pleine d'aplomb et sure d'elle, la blonde conforta le justicier sur le fait qu'elle semblait dire la vérité. La petite amie du clown a toujours été une piètre menteuse donc il était plutôt évident de savoir quand celle-ci _tentait _de dissimuler ou non des informations.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas possibilité de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

En effet, une fine liane émergea depuis une fente pour le saisir aux jambes. Obligé de relâcher sa prise, Nightwing se retrouva pendu en l'air comme une vulgaire carcasse de viande tandis que la blonde enfin libre, se hâtait de rejoindre la rouquine.

- « Dis donc, tu en as des vilaines manières mon mignon… ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à une femme » soupira la botaniste en balançant d'un geste élégant, sa chevelure en arrière.

- « Tu es la meilleure Pam ! » applaudit Harley avant d'offrir au justicier une belle langue tirée « On en fait quoi maintenant ? »

- « Et si on lui présentait Jenny ? »

- « Oh oui, oui, oui ! Bonne idée ! »

- « Dites Mesdemoiselles… » Intervint Dick en laissant deviner derrière son masque, un haussement de sourcil « J'imagine que cette chère Jenny n'est pas un gentil petit caniche ? »

- « A toi d'en juger… » Sourit l'empoisonneuse en lui désignant du doigt l'endroit où regarder.

Il fallut à Dick de longues secondes d'observation pour tenter de saisir ce qu'il avait devant lui. La chose qui se révéla des denses fourrées, était tout simplement innommable.

La plante mutante était énorme, deux fois plus grande que Bane sous l'effet du venin, la créature n'était qu'un amas de bourrelets et de boursoufflures garnis d'excroissances de champignons gluants. Sa tête, si c'était le bon terme pour définir cette forme ovale à l'ouverture béante, reposait sur une souche tout aussi adipeuse que le reste.

- « Jenny ! Comme tu as bien grandi ! » S'exclama Harley avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Alors que le serpent végétal l'entravait avec plus de pression, Dick se tortilla le bras gauche dans l'espoir d'atteindre sa ceinture. Il sentit son corps entrainé au dessus de l'abomination d'Ivy, ayant un bel aperçu des entrailles de la bête qui libéraient d'affreux gargouillis.

- « Je crois que mon bébé a faim… l'heure du repas a sonné ! Miam-miam ! »

Le prisonnier se déboita presque l'épaule pour pouvoir atteindre le compartiment des bombes refroidissantes. Il laissa choir ces dernières dans l'estomac de la plante carnivore.

La détonation qui s'ensuivit ne lui laissa aucune chance. Avant de se retrouver totalement congelée, Jenny produisit un son aussi strident que celui d'ongles sur un tableau noir. Quant à l'empoisonneuse, elle tomba à genoux, tiraillée par une douleur atroce. Chaque atome de son corps souffrit comme s'il était dépecé par dix lames acérées.

De ce fait, la torture de la rousse provoqua sa déconcentration, ce qui mena à un léger desserrement de la liane. Le justicier en profita pour extraire un _Night-rang_ en forme de V et trancher la tige afin de se libérer.

A nouveau sur ses pieds, Dick récupéra ses doubles tonfas attachés dans son dos et se mit en garde.

- « CA TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! » vociféra Ivy d'une voix presque démoniaque.

Un tremblement parcourut le sol. Nightwing ondoyait au rythme des palpitations, son visage véhiculant une impression d'inconfort tandis qu'il se tournait dans toutes les directions pour repérer l'imminente menace.

Après le mouvement, vint le son : une symphonie de crissements, de cliquetis et de sifflements accompagnèrent le vacarme provoqué par l'explosion des pavés.

Des cosses d'une aspérité singulière, sourdaient de façon obscène d'un peu partout dans la salle, cloques spongieuses dont les replis dentelés ajoutaient à l'horreur.

Alors même que le justicier rivait son regard sur les monstruosités, celles-ci commencèrent à s'ouvrir.

Les immondes furoncles révélèrent des hommes à la chair rabougrie et la peau d'un blanc cadavérique, comme s'ils étaient morts depuis plusieurs heures. Ces esclaves dépossédés de leur volonté, dégoulinaient d'une étrange substance verte qui laissait sur leurs corps une pellicule luisante.

_Parfait…_

_Génial…_

_J'ai vraiment réussi à la mettre en rogne cette fois… _

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

><p><span>NOTES DE L'AUTEUR<span> :

_- Voici mon instant pub pour Eveapplefield, une auteure du fandom Batman que j'apprécie énormément et dont je suis littéralement fan. Ses textes, d'une rare qualité, sont à lire de toute urgence. Alors rendez-vous sur les fanfictions CHAPEAU MELON ET BOTTES DE CUIR et ERREUR SUR LA PERSONNE, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçus. N'oubliez pas de lui laisser des petites reviews. Merci à vous !  
><em>

_Je finirai par un « VIVE DAPHNEE ! »_


	10. Les épines d'une rose

**CHAPITRE 10**

Les esclaves d'Ivy au nombre de dix, dont certains armés, étaient accompagnés par cette puanteur abjecte, typique de la possession : L'odeur forte du musc et du composte mêlés. Nightwing se demanda un instant ce que ces malheureux avaient pu commettre comme crime pour finir ainsi.

Et quand bien même, nul ne devrait mériter un tel sort.

Dick ne comptait plus les combats contre l'empoisonneuse. Ses confrontations répétées avaient d'ailleurs réussies à le dégouter définitivement des fleurs et des mijotés aux légumes. S'il y avait bien une femme qu'il ne fallait contrarier à Gotham c'était Pamela Isley, cette acharnée à la rage inextinguible capable de punir de mort le piétinement d'une pelouse ou la cueillette d'une simple marguerite.

Si seulement Harley Quinn n'était pas allée la retrouver…

Mû par une impressionnante vélocité, Nigthwing se déroba et plongea pour éviter les premiers tirs, les balles percutant le sol et les troncs alors qu'il se jetait à couvert derrière l'un d'eux. Il se saisit dans sa ceinture de fléchettes paralysantes et jaillit de sa cachette, s'approchant suffisamment des sbires d'Ivy pour lancer ses projectiles avec une précision millimétrée.

En quelques secondes, deux gardes de l'empoisonneuse étaient à terre, foudroyés par l'effet somnolant des gadgets tandis qu'un troisième encore titubant, trouva la force de lancer son fusil vide, ratant d'un bon mètre la tête de Dick avant de finalement s'effondrer à terre. Sans attendre, le justicier se focalisa sur les dernières menaces armées. Aussi vif et létal qu'un cobra, il leur assena deux nouveaux projectiles qui les mirent hors d'état de nuire.

Les cinq _légumes_ restants, se rapprochèrent vivement de sa personne, brandissant cette fois d'épaisses branches ou tuyaux. De toute évidence, l'endoctrinement de la rouquine avait la capacité de décupler la force de ses sujets décérébrés.

Le jeune homme virevolta au milieu d'eux, évitant leurs attaques malhabiles : leurs armes trop lourdes pour qu'ils puissent frapper vite ou manœuvrer aisément. Toutefois, Nightwing savait qu'il ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps pour affronter les gardes avant que leur patronne écolo ne perde patience et ne se joigne à fête. Il pouvait la voir depuis son estrade, bouillonnante de rage, Harley à ses côtés qui, sautillait dans tous les sens en mimant des coups de poings dans le vide.

- « Allez quoi ! Massacrez-le ! » Hurla l'arlequin de sa voix exagérément aigüe « Qu'il bouffe enfin les pissenlits par la racine ! »

Ivy choquée, tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, foudroyant sa collègue de son implacable regard réprobateur.

- « Oups… » Sourit niaisement la blonde en se rendant compte de sa gaffe. Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres avec un air idiot.

L'empoisonneuse poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur le combat.

Nightwing poursuivit sur sa lancée, toujours aussi efficace. Il se servait à présent de ses redoutables tonfas pour assommer les trois premiers ennemis d'une décharge électrique. Ceux-ci s'effondrèrent sans un bruit tandis que deux autres surgirent simultanément dans un grognement rauque presque inhumain. Dick Grayson se focalisa en priorité sur l'esclave le plus proche et lui planta un _Nigth-rang_ dans l'avant bras.

Le coup réussit à séparer l'arme de son propriétaire, ce qui donna l'occasion au justicier de contre-attaquer. Il se jeta alors à genoux, glissant sur le sol, deux coups de bâtons bien placés, brisant les tibias de son assaillant.

Sans temps mort, l'acrobate se redressa sur ses pieds évitant de justesse une lourde barre de fer qui décrivit un arc de cercle alors qu'il roulait sur le côté. Le dernier type avait frappé si violemment en s'attendant à rencontrer un corps que l'arme poursuivit pour s'enfoncer dans ses propres parties génitales. Le sbire lâcha son bien, et tomba au sol, agrippant sa virilité pour essayer d'endiguer l'hémorragie et se tordant de douleur.

Le justicier s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour contempler _le champ de bataille. _Se croyant débarrassé des pions, il se dirigea sans attendre vers leur reine.

Mais en faisant face au sourire trop confiant de la plantureuse, Dick suspecta un nouveau danger.

Un _souffle_ erratique dans son dos le fit retourner vivement. A quelques centimètres de lui, se tenait un homme avec des bras comme deux chênes et un corps dégoulinant encore de cette répugnante substance verdâtre.

Ivy avait bien un autre atout dans sa cosse…

Le justicier sentit alors une main lui saisir la gorge et commencer à l'étrangler.

Ils restèrent dans cette attitude pendant de longues secondes, le grand costaud soulevant Nightwing comme s'il n'était qu'un trophée à exhiber à sa maitresse. Le justicier étouffait tout en continuant à se débattre : ses pieds frappaient le vide et ses mains cherchaient désespérément à agripper le poignet du monstre pour lui faire lâcher prise. Sa vue commença à se brouiller luttant contre l'obscurité qui envahissait ses yeux.

Fort heureusement pour lui, l'esclave le projeta en arrière, l'étalant sur le tapis de feuilles et de branches qui, sous son poids, craqua comme les articulations arthritiques d'un vieillard. Dick resta étendu là, après que son crâne eut percuté douloureusement le sol.

- « Démembre-le morceau par morceau ! » Cracha Ivy, les yeux empreints de démence. « Je veux qu'il subisse le même sort que ma pauvre Jenny… »

Comme pour acquiescer, le Colosse dopé aux stéroïdes poussa un grognement guttural puis entreprit d'arracher sur le pan du mur, un épais tuyau de canalisation. Avec une facilité déconcertante, Il s'empara d'un morceau aussi grand que lui.

Après l'avoir fait tourner une fois au-dessus de sa tête, il attaqua Nightwing qui eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur lui-même pour esquiver l'arme. Le coup creusa un cratère béant dans la dalle.

Dick se remit gauchement sur pieds, étourdi, puis secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il récupéra ensuite ses tonfas et courut vers un pilier de soutien pour s'y abriter.

Son puissant adversaire frappa une seconde fois.

La barre du géant percuta la colonne de plein fouet et une volée d'éclats de pierres plut sur Grayson. Ce dernier saisit sa chance et se rua vers son assaillant qu'il attaqua, ses bâtons électriques en avant.

Mais l'homme, qui se mouvait avec une rapidité presque surhumaine pour son gabarit, avait déjà ramené vers lui son arme qu'il saisit à deux mains pour parer l'assaut du justicier qui dut plonger pour esquiver et se remettre à bonne distance.

Dick prit une profonde inspiration, recula, puis fit quelques pas de côté pour tenter de contourner l'adversaire. Ce dernier suivit son mouvement, conscient d'avoir ébranlé la confiance de sa proie. Il sourit, exhibant deux rangées de dents noirâtres si brisées et malades qu'elles n'avaient plus l'air dans sa bouche que de moignons vérolés.

Nightwing devait se rapprocher pour obliger l'homme à projeter son impressionnante matraque.

Il fallait que ce gros tas de muscles attaque mais, à chaque fois son arme s'élançait vers lui, elle risquait de le réduire en bouillie.

Et une fois encore, le tuyau plus menaçant que jamais, vola dans sa direction, fendant l'air pour se planter dans le sol.

Dick esquiva d'un bond, puis plutôt que de se remettre à couvert, courut vers l'arme, prit appui sur celle-ci et fila jusqu'au gros Barraqué qui n'eut qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer : le justicier d'une agilité féline, venait jouer les funambules sur son arme en direction de son visage.

L'esclave émit un son entre le hurlement et le râle étouffé, les deux tonfas électrifiés figés dans sa bouche. Nightwing en retira un, saisit l'épaule de son adversaire et se jeta sur son dos avant d'assener une nouvelle décharge dans la colonne vertébrale. Malgré ses blessures, le grand costaud continuait à combattre et Grayson resta agrippé à sa cible, sa vie toujours en danger. Il coinça alors son bâton autour du cou de taureau de sa victime, grognant tandis qu'il pressait de toutes ses forces.

Crispé par l'effort, il tira jusqu'à ce que sa prise cédât : l'esclave ne put lutter plus longtemps, privé d'oxygène. Il s'effondra sur le sol, le justicier en équilibre sur son dos.

L'homme gisait là, le souffle lourd, inconscient.

Grayson laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement alors qu'il jetait un regard fatigué vers une Ivy et Harley éberluées par sa victoire improbable.

Dans le silence qui fit suite au combat, Le jeune homme distingua les imprécations furieuses de l'empoisonneuse dont le visage s'obscurcissait toujours plus. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir en finir avec Dick à coups d'ongles et de dents.

- « Ça suffit avorton ! Je vais te réduire en poussière »

Soudain Dick perçut comme un répugnant bruit de mastication tandis qu'une immense rose émergea depuis la position de Poison Ivy. La plante à la corolle rouge sombre révéla une gueule dentelée avec au centre, un aiguillon en guise de pistil. Depuis la tige épineuse, d'infâmes tentacules se dressaient, menaçantes, prêtes à saisir l'intrus.

_Elle en a encore combien de ces horreurs ?_ se demanda Nightwing alors même qu'il filait à travers le souterrain, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun abri ne pourrait le protéger de la fureur de cet ennemi là.

Une masse floue si rapide qu'elle en était presque invisible traversa la distance qui séparait la plante de sa cible. A l'impact, elle n'éclata pas comme une bombe, ni comme un geyser furieux. Non… lorsque cette horreur rugissait, elle provoquait une sorte d'explosion sonique qui ébranlait impitoyablement ce qu'elle touchait.

La première déflagration projeta assez de débris et de terre pour saturer l'air : Roche éclatée, poussière, lambeaux d'arbres, humeur poisseuse de cette terre étrange, ainsi que des particules de métal. Tout cela avait été pulvérisé et formait à présent un linceul inquiétant qui masqua la clarté et plongea la serre dans une pénombre sinistre. Résultat de canalisations rompues, une odeur forte d'eau usée empuantissait l'air à tel point qu'il était à présent difficile de respirer.

- « Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! » hurla la botaniste furieuse « Mes chéries étaient innocentes ! »

L'ancienne psychiatre n'était pas dupe quant à l'issue de l'affrontement : la demeure de son amie n'allait pas rester debout longtemps.

- « Pam, arrête ! Il faut qu'on se tire ! » Intervint Harley en saisissant fermement la rouquine par le bras afin de l'entrainer vers la sortie derrière elles « Tout va s'effondrer ! ».

Un hurlement de fureur poussa la plante à redoubler sa colère, ses tirs répétitifs ébranlant la pièce. Dick se retourna à temps pour voir deux des colonnes se fissurer dangereusement, et le plafond s'émietter. Sans plus attendre, il s'élança à grandes enjambées dans les marches menant au sommet de l'estrade.

Mais alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur des deux femmes postées dans l'embrasure du tunnel dérobé, le jeune homme vit sa progression brutalement interrompue par l'écroulement d'un imposant bloc. Celui-ci s'abattit sans concession sur l'immense fleur qui succomba devant sa mère inconsolable.

- « NOOONNN ! » pleura-t-elle, son sanglot se métamorphosant très vite en un puissant gémissement de douleur. Puis elle disparut derrière une nouvelle chute de pierres, barrant cette fois définitivement le passage du tunnel.

Le nuage de particules retombant peu à peu, Nightwing constata son entrave. Le morceau de dalle semblait lourd, mais bougea légèrement quand il remua son bras prisonnier.

Il regarda autour de lui. Juste à portée de son bras droit, il y avait une épaisse branche arrachée à un arbre. Dick la ramassa en grinçant des dents et enfonça une extrémité sous le morceau de plafond pour faire levier.

La dalle commença à se mouvoir, mais ses forces lui firent défaut, et elle retomba en place. Le justicier s'étendit sur le dos, se reposa un instant et essaya une nouvelle fois.

A la troisième tentative, hurlant intérieurement de douleur et ayant l'impression que les muscles de son biceps allaient lui transpercer la peau, il poussa de nouveau.

Puis finalement, le bloc roula jusqu'en bas des marches.

Enfin libre, Dick se redressa doucement avec son bras gauche endolori et partiellement entaillé mais fut soulager de voir que ses blessures restaient superficielles.

Sans lui laisser de répit, l'instabilité du réservoir poussa le jeune homme à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Les marches détruites et la sortie principale bouchée, Dick escalada la paroi à l'aide de son grappin et se hissa jusqu'à la plate-forme de l'étage supérieur. Il se précipita vers l'extérieur, tandis que l'écroulement se poursuivait et que le souterrain commençait à s'effondrer sur lui-même, le forçant à bondir in extremis vers la lumière.

Essoufflé, Il resta allonger là quelque temps, à inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air pur, heureux d'être encore en vie. Son cœur bondissait contre ses côtes comme s'il voulait les transpercer.

A l'extérieur, la pluie recommençait à tomber sur Gotham, virulente et glaciale, s'abattant en cette matinée d'octobre. Le ciel demeurait bouché par son lot de cumulus gris, où de temps à autre tranchait un éclair à la lueur resplendissante et pourtant d'une dangerosité qui avait maintes fois été démontrée.

Depuis sa position, il avait une vue imprenable sur le jardin Botanique qui s'affaissait sur lui-même. L'éboulement du souterrain avait provoqué des dégâts impressionnants à la serre, alertant les témoins et les autorités qui se ramenaient toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Harley restait sa meilleure chance de retrouver le Joker. Certes, l'ancienne psychiatre prétendait n'être au courant de rien mais restait néanmoins l'assistante du clown. Elle était la mieux placée pour connaitre toutes ses planques.

Le fait qu'elle soit aussi accompagnée par Ivy ne le rassura pas davantage. Les deux demoiselles réunies ne pouvaient que faire des étincelles.

Dick devait absolument entreprendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi ; agir de quelque manière que ce soit pour les neutraliser.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Après tout, pourquoi s'embêter à leur courir après quand il suffit simplement de les faire venir à lui.

Ce sera difficile à mettre en place mais au point où il en était…

_A suivre._

_Note de l'auteur__ : Jokerounet et Batounet vous manquaient ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront de retour dés le prochain chapitre. Mes excuses pour cette absence (énormément de choses à gérer), mais je devrais avoir à nouveau plus de temps pour écrire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. _

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon frère, mon premier lecteur et mon plus gros soutien. Je t'adore « ma tête de chien ». ) _


	11. Un atout dans la manche

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

><p>Une lueur annonçant l'aube filtrait à travers les vitres, éclairant les murs et le plafond d'une couleur ombragée, les silhouettes fantomatiques d'un bureau et de deux tables de chevet en marbre, se dressaient fièrement comme de silencieuses sentinelles autour d'un magnifique lit aux draps de soie. Dans les parages se faisait entendre le faible tic-tac d'une horloge et, au-delà, le fracas des vagues tandis qu'elles exécutaient leur voyage impitoyable vers les rochers.<p>

Bruce était allongé sur le dos, son bras droit replié derrière sa tête, le gauche enveloppé autour du corps endormi d'une femme qui était blottie contre son flanc, une main pâle reposant contre son torse musclé s'élevant au rythme de sa respiration.

La silhouette se mit alors à remuer, annonçant son réveil imminent, et le milliardaire ressentit une légère déception. Il voulait prolonger cette agréable sensation de son corps endormi contre le sien.

- « Bonjour Sélina... » Murmura-t-il avec une voix encore enrouée, la main caressant d'abord son flanc, puis l'attirant ensuite vers lui.

Son visage était à la fois fin et anguleux, avec de courts cheveux noirs, des lèvres pulpeuses et de grands yeux verts. Sa peau était belle et claire, tellement délicate qu'elle paraissait rayonner de l'intérieur.

- « Salut, bel homme » lui répondit-elle, un sourire chaleureux et ensommeillé illuminant son expression tandis qu'elle se blottissait davantage en émettant un long bâillement.

Sélina souleva la tête de l'épaule de son amant afin de le dévisager, ses cheveux sombres formant une auréole sauvage autour de son visage qui remua à son tour pour l'admirer.

- « Mon corps ressemble à de la gélatine et c'est entièrement de ta faute, Bruce ! Alors... qu'as-tu à déclarer pour ta défense ? » Demanda-t-elle, en tendant la main pour dégager les cheveux ébène de son front.

- « Que c'est du travail bien fait… » Répondit-il avec un sourire confiant.

Un rire animé retentit au-delà des murs de la chambre tandis que Sélina roulait sur son dos et tenait son ventre avec ses mains afin de soulager les spasmes.

- « Oh, toi ! Tu es un sacré numéro ! » Dit-elle en rigolant, puis elle se remit sur le ventre et prit appui sur un coude tandis qu'elle faisait courir une main le long de sa solide musculature « Tu as faim ? »

- « De quoi ? » Répondit-il brusquement.

- « De nourriture. Tu sais, miam-miam ? » Dit-elle en souriant.

- « Oh, ça... Je crois, oui. »

- « Lève-toi alors, va prendre une douche, moi je descends à la cuisine récupérer les bonnes choses que ce cher Alfred a du nous mettre de côté… je sens d'ici l'odeur de ses fabuleux Pancakes… » Annonça-t-elle en se léchant les babines tel un félin, puis elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme et bondit du lit en enfilant un peignoir rouge avant de disparaitre dans le hall principal.

Bruce esquissa un petit sourire puis balança ses jambes sur le côté pour s'assoir lentement sur le rebord du lit. Il s'étira en baillant et fit pivoter son torse de gauche à droite, les pectoraux se contractant sous sa peau moite.

_Il me faut de l'air frais, ou l'équivalent de Gotham…_

Le milliardaire se rendit à pas traînant jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre, ne levant pas les yeux lorsqu'il tâtonna le panneau tactile ordonnant l'ouverture de la paroi de verre qui se rétracta vers le haut. Il se servit du chambranle comme appui lorsqu'il s'installa sur l'immense balcon, tentant d'ouvrir les yeux mais sourcillant aussitôt face à la lumière du matin.

Il fixait intensément l'océan. Le flux et le reflux incessants des vagues s'échouant sur la plage en contrebas du manoir Wayne, créaient un certain rythme dans leur roulement. Bruce se redressa, inspirant une bouffée d'air marin. Il arrivait à sentir l'écume fraîche sur sa peau comme une caresse protectrice.

Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur Gotham au loin. Un majestueux soleil embrassait la ville. Une par une, ses lumières s'éteignaient, faisant place à la clarté d'un jour nouveau. Depuis sa demeure, il pouvait presque percevoir les bruits étouffés liés à l'activité de la ville.

Jamais il n'avait songé qu'il lui serait possible de ressentir à ce point quiétude et contentement. Il ignorait combien de temps cette émotion subsisterait, mais il avait bien l'intention de rester tel quel et de l'absorber.

Tout était parfait.

Si paisible.

Une légère brise se leva et caressa délicatement sa peau. L'homme ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'air doux à travers sa bouche et ses narines.

Mais Tandis qu'il goûtait à la beauté apaisante autour de lui, le milliardaire perçut une odeur singulière.

Celle du sang.

Cet effluve cuivré incomparable venait prendre la place des senteurs agréables présentes auparavant.

Le soleil disparut soudainement, recouvert par de lourds nuages noirs et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, n'entendant plus que cela.

_Boom-boom… boom-boom_… _boom-boom…_

BAM !

Coup de tonnerre.

Horrifié, le visage de Bruce se tordit en une grimace de désespoir face à la scène apocalyptique qui se jouait devant lui.

De macabres geysers d'hémoglobine se fracassaient dans un océan déchaîné, dont la plus importante vague se dirigeait droit sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les hurlements de détresse d'âmes tombées et sacrifiées martelaient dans sa tête comme un véritable supplice.

Et cette lueur orangée au loin… Gotham incendiée…

_Se réveiller… vite… _

Mais l'horreur se poursuivait. Le tsunami rouge s'enflamma subitement pour devenir un impitoyable mur de feu. Dissonant, le rire du Joker retentit en écho tandis que Bruce, impuissant, se faisait happer par le carcan enflammé.

_Se réveiller…_

La douleur était affreuse.

Le brun sentait sa peau se tordre sous les flammes, grésiller puis être calcinée. Il essaya de hurler mais n'y arriva pas, il avait mal, beaucoup trop mal.

Les flammes léchèrent son visage, grillèrent la paroi intérieure de ses joues, formant des cloques sur sa langue, dévorant la chair, réduisant ses cheveux en cendre. Son dos s'arqua brusquement alors qu'il essayait de respirer, mais sans succès. L'air était saturé de feu.

Soudain, un souffle léger, un bref tressaillement de l'air à son oreille, tout ca le rendit brusquement nerveux.

Et puis cette odeur qui le prenait à la gorge, âcre, ferreuse et capiteuse à la fois.

Une odeur de folie accompagnée par ce rire.

Aigu. Très aigu. Trop.

- « NON ! Non… non… » Sa voix résonna dans ses oreilles tandis que le justicier s'échappait brutalement du monde des songes. Il prit une longue inspiration, avala sa salive et tourna lentement la tête sur le côté.

Se tenait près de lui, assis en tailleur sur le matelas, le Joker. Son sourire sadique était vraiment la dernière chose que Bruce aurait voulu voir à son réveil.

En lui faisant face, il sut que son cauchemar se poursuivait.

- « Bonjour mon grand… Bien dormi ? » Chuchota le bouffon, un pouce empalé sur ses canines. « Tu veux peut-être tes tartines au lit ? »

- « … »

- « C'est ça… comme si c'était mon genre… » Pouffa le criminel en secouant laconiquement la tête.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité et l'échange d'un regard mauvais, le justicier se redressa, faisant crier de protestation ses muscles. Il inspecta son corps pour constater ses bandages propres avant de s'interrompre au souvenir de la brève piqûre d'une aiguille glissée sous la fine peau de la jointure de son avant-bras.

- « Tu m'as placé sous sédatif ! » Constata le chevalier noir visiblement en colère.

- « Ouais, et une sacrée bonne dose ! »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! C'était pour ton bien… » Répondit le clown en plongeant son menton dans la paume de ses mains. « En t'endormant, je m'assurais que tu récupérais totalement. Je te connais trop bien, Batman, tu te serais encore levé avant d'être convenablement guéri. Et puis ça m'a permis de… hum… me consacrer à quelques petites courses »

Le chevalier noir regarda fixement son ennemi durant ce qui lui parut une éternité.

- « Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi… » Reprit le Joker en se penchant quelques secondes vers le bord du lit.

Le justicier baissa un instant les yeux sur le sac noir qui venait de lui être balancé, puis les reporta, plus inquisiteurs encore, sur un Joker tout sourire.

- « Promis, Il n'y a aucune tête dedans… » Rassura immédiatement le clown « Ce sont juste des vêtements »

- « Si tu veux m'habiller, contente-toi de me rendre ma tenue » lui cracha le justicier en éloignant le présent d'un geste machinal.

- « Ah mais ca tu vois, ce n'est pas trop possible mon grand… Là où je t'emmène, il est préférable que les capes et les masques de chauve-souris restent au vestiaire… »

- « Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? »

- « Oh... juste de l'endroit qui fera avancer l'enquête sur cette fameuse drogue… »

Un long silence s'installa tandis que les yeux du justicier se rétrécissaient en une fine ligne.

- « Batou, j'aurai tellement aimé que tu en parles de toi-même... » Reprit le clown en élargissant son sourire démentiel « Colle-moi l'étiquette de fou si ça t'amuse, mais je t'interdis de me donner celle de l'abruti ! »

- « Que sais-tu exactement ? » grommela Batman.

- « Assez pour que tu puisses apprécier mon aide, ça je peux te le garantir… »

- « Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'en voudrais ? »

- « Une intuition… » Répondit-il, énigmatique « Vraiment Batsy, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Celui qui t'a attaqué est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette affaire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

Aucune répartie du détective. Evidement, il en était lui-même arrivé à cette même déduction.

- « Je peux t'aider à trouver l'instigateur de ce viiiiiiiilain réseau de distribution et débusquer par la même occasion, celui que j'ai gentiment surnommé : _le dératiseur_ »

- « … »

- « Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » conclut le clown en tendant sa main droite vers son Némesis « Partenaires ? »

Batman demeurait calme, considérant à peine le geste. Cette nonchalance qui émanait de lui avait tendance à agacer le criminel. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander si la chauve-souris prenait quelque chose de spécial pour rester aussi imperturbable.

Durant quelques secondes, leurs yeux se fixèrent. Il y avait cette similitude dans leurs regards, une lueur de détermination farouche qui brillait au fond de leurs prunelles. La confrontation visuelle persista encore un moment, avant que le chevalier noir daigne enfin briser le silence quasi-religieux.

- « Il en est hors de question ! »

Le ton acerbe avait sonné comme un implacable glas et un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme, perça la barrière des lèvres du Joker.

- « Non franchement, je ne comprends pas un tel manque de confiance Batsy… » Sa voix était modulée différemment, hypocrite de bout en bout « En fait si ! Je comprends ! ta réaction ne m'étonne qu'à moitier et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que j'avais prévu un atout dans ma manche... »

Ses deux émeraudes vagabondèrent d'excitation dans leurs orbites, désignant avec insistance la direction du sac.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre là-dedans ? » S'inquiéta le chevalier noir en saisissant immédiatement le message.

- « Regarde par toi-même… » Encouragea le bouffon d'une odieuse mimique « C'est juste un petit quelque chose qui te permettra de reconsidérer notre collaboration »

Le justicier s'empressa de ramener vers lui le paquet et de remuer son contenu : Un jean délavé, un pull bleu sombre à col roulé, une casquette de baseball grise ainsi qu'une parka de la même couleur dotée d'une large capuche. Et au milieu des vêtements, cette petite photo. La forme et la qualité laissait supposer qu'elle avait été prise avec un vieil appareil à clichés instantanés.

- « C'est pas vrai… tu n'as pas fait ça… » S'exclama Batman dans un murmure languissant tandis que ses yeux se figeaient sur l'image.

A cet instant précis, se fit entendre le cliquetis typique du polaroïd puis ce bruit interminable de quincaillerie qui semblait tout droit sorti de l'imaginaire.

Une photo venait de lui être volée.

- « Parfait ! Celle là est pour ma collection privée… » Ricana le clown en secouant le papier glacé fraichement imprimé. « Si tu es sage, je te promets un beau selfie en ma compagnie… »

Une grimace de haine pure déforma le visage de Batman et avant que le Joker ne puisse réagir, le justicier lui balança un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, les éjectant lui et son maudit appareil hors du matelas. Le sol poussiéreux accueillit rudement le criminel. Ce dernier, pris dans une douce euphorie, ne ressentit la douleur que de longues secondes après, comme si elle avait été une information trop difficile à traiter jusque là.

- « Va s'y chéri, embrasse moi ! » Provoqua t'il en tapotant sa joue « Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie... »

La chauve-souris qui s'était empressée de le rejoindre de l'autre côté du lit, lui administra sur le visage un puissant crochet du droit. Le Prince du crime hoqueta et essaya de se relever mais très vite : poing gauche, poing droit, poing gauche, poing droit…

Un rythme dur et soutenu qui extériorisait sa colère et sa frustration.

Affaiblir. Fêler. Briser.

Comme lui-même se sentait brisé.

Alors que les gouttes de sang s'étiolaient entre ses doigts en une tache sombre, le Joker dévoila son sourire ensanglanté comme si de rien n'était.

- « Je constate avec plaisir que tu retrouves tes forces Batou… Tu vois que je fais du bon travail ! Alors merci qui ? »

Nouveau coup dans la face blafarde.

- « Malpoli ! »

- « Où est-elle ? » hurla le justicier en plaquant l'une de ses mains sur la gorge du clown, se retenant tant bien que mal de réduire son maudit larynx en bouillie.

- « Chou…chouette ! On…on… se décide enfin à passer à la négociation, partenaire ? »

A SUIVRE

* * *

><p><em><span>Note de l'auteur<span> : Un BIIIIG merci à tous mes revieweurs et à vous, mes jolis-lecteurs invisibles ! Signalez-vous des fois, je ne mords pas^^ *enlève le bout de chair fraiche coincé entre les dents*. Je vous jure ! _

_Ah oui... Je m'excuse, le chapitre peut sembler plus court que la moyenne et en effet, c'est le cas. j'ai du me résoudre à le couper en deux étant donné sa longueur. Peut-être pas ma meilleure idée mais bon trop tard, c'est fait...  
><em>

_**Et dernière chose, je prends le temps de vous parler d'un de mes nouveaux coups de cœur : la fabuleuse fanfic QUI VEUT LA PEAU D'HARLEY QUINN écrite par SORCIKATOR, Il s'agit de la suite de son autre histoire intitulée REQUIEM POUR UN CLOWN. Vite, foncez la lire immédiatement ! cet auteur est un scénariste hors pair ! croyez-moi vous allez vivre une aventure inoubliable. **  
><em>

__Voilà, c'est tout... Je repars me terrer au fond de mon lit avec ma bronchite et ma fièvre, car oui j'ai trouvé le moyen d'être malade à crever en été... (-_-') __


	12. Bas les masques

CHAPITRE 12

L'eau froide daigna enfin sortir du robinet en un crachat de chat contrarié. Soudain, elle s'arrêta de couler avec un dernier sursaut et Batman roula les yeux, donnant un coup du plat de la paume sur la tuyauterie déficiente.

Malgré le besoin irrésistible d'ôter son masque pour laisser enfin respirer sa peau après cette semaine de convalescence, il hésita un instant avant de le retirer. Il ressentait cet acte comme une ultime faiblesse, et n'acceptait que difficilement de se présenter au Joker à visage découvert.

Mais il n'avait plus choix.

Ce démon avait changé la donne.

En se saisissant à nouveau de la photo, quelque chose lui brula ses viscères. Voir le clown poser fièrement devant une bombe de sa création avec un sourire sadique était juste insupportable. Sans compter sur le petit panonceau visible dans ses mains qui se chargea de l'achever.

_- 48 heures de bonheur avec moi contre 48 vies pathétiques - J_

Son cerveau bouillonnait, comme ça lui arrivait souvent en pensant au diabolique clown et à ses meurtres. Oh… Quelle sentence pour un assassin ? Ses yeux de néant enfermés dans un bocal de formol ? Ses mains de tueur clouées par ses propres cartes ? Sans langue pour parler ou rire, allongé sur un lit pour fous, ceinturé de manière à ne plus bouger ?

Non, bien trop clément pour lui.

Ce fut d'un geste rageur qu'il arracha enfin le tissu noir de sa tête, espérant un quelconque réconfort au plafond, mais l'ampoule nue acheva de lui bruler la rétine comme pour l'obliger à faire face à la réalité. Il ferma du plus fort qu'il put ses paupières, avant de finalement faire face au miroir.

Bruce fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il rencontra son reflet. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet être qui le fixait. De nombreuses rougeurs jonchaient son torse, conséquence de la cicatrisation. En soulevant délicatement certains bandages, le justicier constata les nombreuses lignes de chair mutilée parcouraient ses membres et sa figure. Ses yeux cernés ressemblaient à de pauvres choses blanchâtres et maladives. Malgré une douleur plus supportable, les gestes restaient lents et saccadés.

Le justicier passa sa main sur sa barbe rugueuse et ses cheveux gras en soupirant. Son apparence déchue ne lui remonta pas le moral même s'il se consolait un tant soit peu qu'il serait difficile de reconnaitre la figure emblématique de Gotham derrière cet être méconnaissable.

Le seul point positif qui le réconfortait un peu.

Bruce baissa la tête sous le filet d'eau, reconnaissant de pouvoir se défaire enfin de la crasse qui commençait à lui provoquer de pénibles démangeaisons. Une toilette bienfaitrice qui lui rendait un peu de dignité et dans l'état actuel de choses, ce n'était pas du luxe.

Alors qu'il enfilait ses nouveaux habits, Le milliardaire grimaça d'amertume en reconnaissant que la taille était à chaque fois parfaite.

Effrayant de voir à quel point le Joker le connaissait.

Il mit la parka, remonta le col du pull, installa la casquette grise sur sa tête puis la recouvrit avec la capuche. En se voyant dans cet accoutrement, boursouflé et contusionné de toutes parts, Bruce ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui-même, il ressemblait à l'un de ces nombreux zonards de Gotham qu'il avait maintes fois poursuivi et tabassé.

- « Batsyyyyyy… Ça y est ? Tu es enfin prêt ? Je t'attends moi ! » Se lamenta le Clown en frappant doucement à la porte. « Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour notre rendez-vous, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne me ferais pas ça ? »

- « Mais tu vas la fermer juste une seconde ! » Avait hurlé le chevalier noir en crispant ses mains sur le lavabo. « Ça va faire la sixième fois que tu reviens à la charge ! »

- « Oh je vois, Monsieur est coquet. Ne t'en fais pas, avec ou sans ton masque, tu resteras toujours le même à mes yeux » Gloussa le criminel en tapotant ses ongles comme on égraine les secondes d'une pendule « Tic- tac… tic-tac… Mais ne traine pas trop mon mignon, inutile de te rappeler pourquoi. »

Bruce regarda une dernière fois la photo avant de l'enfuir brusquement dans la poche de son pantalon en grognant.

_Maudit soit-il !  
><em>

_Où a t'il foutu cette bombe ? _

_Dans une école ? un hôpital ? un centre commercial ? _

_Le chiffre est précis... trop précis..._

_-_ «Batsyyy ! »

_Je dois la trouver et résoudre cette enquête de drogue... _

_- _« Viens me faire risette ! »

_Dans les deux cas, j'ai besoin de lui..._

_Ce malade le sait._

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que le justicier daigne enfin ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement brusque, faisant reculer d'un bond le Joker dans un grand cri d'excitation.

Bruce s'avança dans l'embrasure de celle-ci à pas lents. D'abord tête baissée, puis faisant face à son ennemi, un regard noir comme jamais, foudroyant le clown qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi victorieux que maintenant.

- « Bonjour, beau masque, vous me voyez à visage découvert, et vous ne me connaissez pas... vous êtes masqué, et je vous connais !_ » _ S'amusa à réciter le criminel dans un excellent français, tirant cette citation d'une œuvre de DANCOURT.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle était de circonstance.

Bruce, quant à lui, ne put dissimuler son étonnement, le dandy coloré avait disparu.

A présent, le Joker était vêtu d'un élégant complet veston noir décontracté, avec chemise grise. Le vert délavé de ses cheveux ébouriffés avait fait place à une teinture sombre, mise en valeur par une coiffure peignée en arrière. Un maquillage maitrisé avait réussi à donner à ce teint blafard, un aspect plus proche du naturel.

- « Tu as l'air… si normal » S'exclama Bruce. Une franchise qu'il regretta amèrement d'avoir partagée.

- « Voyons, voyons, s'il te plait, pas d'insultes Batsy ! Restons corrects ! »

Mais cela restait une façade.

Derrière le vert des prunelles, derrière cette apparence étrangement normale, le milliardaire distinguait toujours cette intelligence démentielle, gigantesque, complexe. Presque impossible à imaginer et à comprendre. Seul le Joker lui faisait cette impression et aussi bon acteur qu'il était, sa nature véritable ne pouvait être dissimulée derrière un costume et du fond de teint.

Pour lui toutes les vies devraient naitre dans le sang, vivre le temps d'une infime seconde, juste assez pour traverser les airs et se terminer dans une explosion de rouge.

Rouge.

Comme ses lèvres difformes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dessiner ce terrible sourire.

Détail difficilement camouflable, qui rappelait très vite au souvenir du psychopathe.

- « Je me sens déjà comme ton Robin, Brucie » S'extasia t'il en accentuant volontairement la prononciation du prénom, afin d'agacer une nouvelle fois son acolyte. « Ça va être l'éclate partenaire ! tu ne vas pas regretter mon aide ! »

- « Je la regrette déjà… » Maugréa le justicier en se renfrognant un peu plus sous sa capuche.

- « En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix, n'est ce pas ? »

- « … »

- « Incroyable, même sans tes oreilles de chauve-souris tu restes fidèle à toi-même, mon taciturne et peu loquace ami » Se moqua le Joker en lui ouvrant la porte « Milliardaires en premier ! »

Bruce poussa un grognement de dépit, puis lui passa devant en lançant un de ces regards qui ne pouvait que faire soupirer de bonheur le psychopathe.

Les deux hommes mirent un certain temps jusqu'à la sortie de l'usine. Le Joker devant s'adapter au rythme lent de son acolyte.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, ils prirent un temps de pause avant de regagner le véhicule.

La pluie tombait sur un quartier agité de soubresauts de ci de là, un camion de livraison ou un groupe de clochards blottis contre un brasero, de plus en plus rares alors que l'heure avançait et jetait les hommes dans leur lit, ne laissant dans les rues que ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le choix, ou bien qui avaient décidé de braver les éléments pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Les perdus et les fous.

- « Alors, où comptes-tu m'emmener Joker ? » Demanda sèchement le justicier en vérifiant les alentours.

- « Se faire un Italien pardi ! » répondit le clown avec son sourire de mauvaise augure « Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas le regretter »

Aux paroles du criminel, Le brun s'était brusquement figé.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête, Batsy, je ne te demanderai pas de sortir le portefeuille... C'est moi qui régale ! »

Même dissimulé sous sa capuche, le Joker parvint à deviner l'expression perplexe de son partenaire. Il y avait tant de questions dans son regard azur.

_Trop drôle..._

Décidément il ne se lassait jamais de le faire tourner en bourrique.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la ville<strong>_

Le fait que le grand patron se trouve à sa proximité filait toujours les jetons au vieux Tony Madici, Barman de profession au _Salon de l'iceberg_. Derrière son comptoir, il continuait, l'air de rien, d'essuyer ses verres, son regard passant furtivement du petit homme bedonné à la redingote noire au sbire qui restait tête baissée, son bonnet coincé dans ses deux mains jointes, tel un enfant que l'on s'apprêterait à punir.

- « Comme je vous le dis… tous morts… nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé le clown… »

Celui qui se donnait un air d'aristocrate avait grimpé difficilement l'un des hauts tabourets, puis avait réajusté son monocle rayé dans un soupir ennuyé.

- « Whisky ! » avait-il dit, d'une voix ferme. Après avoir ingurgité la boisson sans plus de cérémonie en s'essuyant bruyamment avec la manche, il avait simplement frappé sur le comptoir avec le fond de son verre pour exiger en silence qu'on le resserve.

- « Je vous prie de me pardonner Boss… j'aurai du monter une meilleure équipe. »

Dieu sait qu'au cours de sa carrière Tony Madici avait travaillé pour de nombreux mafieux, toujours plus méprisables, ambitieux, véreux les uns que les autres... mais aucun ne rivalisait avec ce petit gars au physique adipeux particulièrement repoussant. Avec son long nez crochu, ses petits yeux sournois, et sa démarche de palmipède, Oswald Cobblepot ou plus communément nommé Le Pingouin, confortait sa main mise sur un marché noir fort lucratif, notamment dans le domaine des armes, de la drogue, du recel et du sexe.

Négociateur impitoyable et insensible, il s'était fait dans le meurtre et la terreur.

Le genre de type à ne pas contrarier, donc.

Le vieux barman n'aimait pas le parfait contrôle de soi dont Cobblepot faisait preuve. Cela le rendait nerveux.

Non... en fait, ça lui fichait la trouille.

Pour en avoir déjà trop vu en sa compagnie, Il savait pertinemment comment tout cela allait finir.

- « Tu as un petit garçon de six ans, n'est ce pas ? » demanda le Pingouin avec un sourire affable qui sonnait faux sur son visage atypique. « Il est actuellement confié à ton ex femme pour la semaine, Tiffany, je me trompe… »

- « P… pas ça… » Bégaya le sbire en comprenant la terrible situation « Pitié Monsieur, Surtout ne leur faites pas de mal, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

Le Pingouin eut un bref haussement de sourcil puis se pencha pour saisir son parapluie noir à la garde aussi froide qu'une pierre tombale, aussi froide que la mort.

- « Bien… vois-tu mon cher ami, je suis plutôt de bonne humeur ces temps-ci, malgré mes soucis avec le Joker, les affaires se portent plutôt bien et la chauve-souris brille par son absence. Alors je vais te faire une fleur et me montrer clément. Exceptionnellement, je vais te laisser faire un choix… celui de ta mort ou de la leur... »

Le patron du Nightclub dévissa le manche de son accessoire pour ensuite y verser son contenu rougeâtre dans le whisky qu'il glissa le long du comptoir en direction de la pauvre âme.

Les joues de l'homme tressaillirent, trahissant sa terreur. Il réussit tout de même à retrouver assez de contenance pour répondre quelque chose.

- « M… Monsieur Cobblepot, je peux me racheter… »

- « Bois ! » ordonna le patron du club, d'un ton tranchant.

- « Si vous me laissiez une dernière chance… »

- « Je ne supporte pas l'échec ! »

- « M... mais... »

- « C'est ça ou dans deux minutes très exactement, ton sale morveux et ta bonne femme auront droit à une visite surprise, et crois-moi ce ne sera pas le livreur de pizzas. Passé ce délai, si je n'ai pas appelé le gars... bye-bye la famille, tu comprends ? »

La mâchoire du sbire tomba net, il prenait conscience que son espérance de vie venait de chuter en-dessous de celle du parachutiste sans parachute. Il frotta ses mains moites de sueur et ouvrit la bouche dans une dernière tentative de supplication.

- « Pitié… »

Le pingouin lui présenta le verre sans même une pensée pour celui qu'il allait tuer. D'autres auraient jubilé, ou peut-être hésité. Lui était très calme, amusé même. Il allait abattre cet incapable, et ça serait fini pour ce soir. Ensuite il pourrait prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

La mort est toujours une denrée disponible à volonté dans ce monde et le Joker aura son compte tôt ou tard.

- « Plus qu'une minute » rappela Oswald en regardant sa montre avec nonchalance.

Le malfrat porta d'une main tremblante le récipient à ses lèvres, pleurnichant à chaudes larmes avant de trouver enfin le courage d'avaler le contenu d'une traite.

Derrière son comptoir, Tony Madici aurait pu prier pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar, mais il savait bien que ce qui se passait était bien trop horrible pour avoir été créé par son subconscient. Il vit le gamin chuter aux pieds du Pingouin et s'étouffer longuement avec son propre sang. Pris d'atroces convulsions, le malheureux ressembla à un de ces pantins désarticulés avant d'enfin succomber.

- « Ma foi, un dix-huit ans d'âge fort agréable au palais. » s'exclama Oswald d'un sourire machiavélique « Tony ! Je veux que l'on me commande-moi huit autres cartons de cet excellent nectar, il est à mourir ! »

- « Bien, Monsieur Cobblepot… » répondit Le Barman en regardant son patron à queue de pie descendre de son tabouret et se dandiner jusqu'à son bureau en ricanant à gorge déployée.

Alors que le pingouin disparaissait derrière la porte, le vieux Madici fut prit d'un doute affreux.

Allait-il réellement laisser en paix la famille du jeune malfrat.

Il ne l'avait pas vu prendre de téléphone pour annuler la visite.

_Oh Seigneur…_

* * *

><p>Harley Quinn regarda Ivy avec un air de chien battu en se rendant compte de l'endroit où elle l'avait conduite. Elle se tenait à l'angle d'une ruelle donnant droit sur un établissement qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien :<em> Le Salon de l'Iceberg<em>.

A l'extérieur du Nightclub, le videur fumait une cigarette devant la porte de service en compagnie de six de ses collègues. Les hommes essayaient de se donner des airs de conspirateurs.

- « Ok… Je passe… » S'exclama Harley Quinn en faisant mine de rebrousser chemin, vite retenue par la prise ferme de Poison Ivy.

- « Pas si vite… Tu voulais mon aide, alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis, compris ? » Gronda la plantureuse avec autorité.

- « Mais Pamie… » Couina la petite amie du clown en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de son amie.

- « Il n'y a pas de pas de Pamie qui tienne ! Si je suis dans cette situation c'est quand même en grande partie de ta faute ! »

- « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée… » Marmonna l'arlequin en regardant ses pieds d'un air penaud. « Comment je pouvais deviner que Nightwing me suivait… »

- « Celui là… » Grogna la botaniste, au souvenir du désastre qu'il avait causé « je jure de lui faire payer pour mes plantes »

- « Comment ? »

- « J'ai ma petite idée… » Répondit-elle, énigmatique. « Mais chaque chose en son temps, commençons d'abord par retrouver le Joker… »

- « D'accord mais pourquoi le bouffeur de sardines ? »

- « On va avoir besoin de son aide »

- « Pam, on ne va pas être les bienvenues » prévint Harley en triturant nerveusement ses couettes « Surtout moi… »

- « Ça vois-tu, je n'en suis pas si sûre » dit-elle avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Je ne comprends pas… »

- « Pas besoin de comprendre, tu me suis et tu me laisses faire ! »

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Note de l'auteur<span> : Je m'excuse pour cette longue pause, mais j'ai dû délaisser quelques temps le monde de la fanfiction pour raisons personnelles. Ces dernières à présent réglées, je peux à nouveau me consacrer à mon projet. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire va reprendre tambours battants dés le prochain chapitre intitulé : "PRIS EN FLAGRANT DELIRE"_**

**_A bientôt et merci pour vos futurs commentaires._**


End file.
